Halcyon
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: As we continued to lock eyes,he does something that perplexes me.He inhales deeply through his nose,closing his eyes in pure bliss as if he'd just smelled the most amazing fragrance in the world.He turns towards me,his brow furrowed in confusion.I lock my gaze to his golden eyes as they stare at me in bewilderment and shock.It was then that I knew my life would never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Halcyon**

**A/N:**** This story was originally written by ****Jalen Writes it All**** but has been adopted and revised by me, ****Xo BellaItaliana oX.**** I will be making some changes and adding some touches to make it my own, while keeping true to the plot that Jalen has already written. I hope you guys like it and that I do it justice. Review and let me know what you think of my version of her awesome story!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**PART I**

**Chapter 1**  
**(Lilliana's POV)**

Those who were born deaf account for only 10% of all cases of deafness. The other 90% were born with their hearing abilities intact, but had something happen to them along the way that caused them to lose that capability, hurling them into a world of silence.

As for me, I was born deaf.

I've come to envy my sister sometimes for her hearing capability. Like when she has her iPod in her ears and is listening to one of the songs that she likes. But I can't hear it. When I see the headphones in her ears, I feel a weird twist in my gut, because I would give anything to be able to hear. To be able to listen to the music coming through the tiny speakers, or close my eyes on a sunny day while taking in the sound of the waves crashing on the shore with the birds chirping.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at her, I can't ever get mad at her. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm jealous of her. Of any normal person and how they take being able to hear for granted. I can see the kids in my school talking with each other and I just get a little frustrated, because I want to know what it's like not to have to try so hard every day. It's something that I have to live with, but I can't let it get me down.

They found out that I was deaf pretty early on when I was about three months old. I wouldn't react to any loud noises that would normally send a baby into a crying fit. So, Mom took me to the doctor to get tested and it was then that they determined I was deaf. The doctors could never figure out the cause, though. They considered that it could be genetic, but my mom and grandma couldn't recall anybody on their side of the family who was deaf, nor could my dad.

I had a cochlear implant operation when I was 11, but unfortunately, it was unsuccessful. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with the implant itself and said that it should have worked. So, I should have been able to hear after that, but I still can't.

I guess what they say about not having one of our senses will heighten your other ones is true, or it is in my case. I seem to have this strong sense of knowing when something is going to happen. Sometimes, I'll even get these flashes of an image or a word, but it's so frustrating, because it's never completely clear. It started happening when I was about 12 and has gotten stronger every year since...

Hold on a second. Before I go into the weird, maybe I should tell you a little bit about myself since you've already gotten some of my medical history…

My name is Liliana Jordyn Swan, but everyone calls me Lily. I was born on September 15, 1988 to Charles Joseph Swan and Renée Francis Higginbotham. I have an older sister, Isabella, or Bella, who is exactly one year and two days older than me. She was born in the small town of Forks, Washington where our father currently resides and is working as the Chief of Police.

When Bella was 3 months old, our parents had divorced and one month later, mom had found out that she was once again pregnant with me. At the time, we were living with our grandma in California, where 9 months later, I was born.

When I was 4, we picked up and moved to the dry, sunny city of Phoenix, Arizona. It was around then that Bella and I started our yearly tradition and would go up to visit our dad in Forks for one month out of the summer. This lasted up until I was 14 when we would instead take a vacation in California for two weeks.

Bella and I look almost exactly alike except for a few differences. She has our dad's chocolate-brown eyes, while instead, I have our mother's blue-green eyes. Her dark brown hair is long and straight while mine is an inch or two shorter with loose wavy curls, as well as couple of shades lighter. I also have scars behind my ears from my cochlear implant surgery. Our faces are very similar in structure with the same heart-shaped faces with high cheekbones and a thin nose. We both also have a pale complexion, I being just a little bit more on the tanner side than her (like that's really saying anything). My sister and I stand about the same height of 5'4 and have the same, thin body type. Bella is also pretty clumsy and uncoordinated, a trait in which I thankfully don't share with her. I mean, I'm not the most graceful person in the world. I can't dance Swan Lake, but I am a prima ballerina compared to my sister.

Bella and I have always been close. Ever since we were babies, we've always felt like we've had to stick together. I've always relied on my older sister, who in turn had come to rely on me, as well. She's the only person that I ever actually _talk_to.

My speech; that's one of the main things that I'm completely self-conscious about. I know that it sounds different compared to everyone else's, and yes, that's pretty vain of me, but I don't want people to make fun of me because my voice sounds weird. Bella tells me that when I speak, I sometimes stutter and mess up my words. Because of this, I won't speak to anyone else, except for her, because I knew that without a doubt she would never make fun of me. I'm so uncomfortable with speaking out loud that I won't even let my mom or dad hear my voice.

Our mom, Renée, has recently remarried a minor league baseball player named Phillip, or Phil, Johnathon Dwyer. He's a really nice guy; a little young maybe, but nice, all the same. However, Bella and I had never really seemed to connect with him.

Since the wedding, we've all lived together now for a couple of months, but with him traveling around, our mother has remained unhappy at home when, being the free spirit that she is, she obviously really wanted to travel the country with him. Bella and I had taken notice to this and talked about it until we came to the conclusion that it wasn't fair to the newlyweds, suggesting that she send us to live with our dad, so that she could go on the road with Phil and have the adventures that she was yearning for. She eventually agreed, after some gentle encouraging, and started making the arrangements for us to move across the country.

That brings us up to now as Bella and I continue packing up all of our belongings to bring with us to Forks. I don't remember much about the small town, except for the fact that it's almost always cloudy; a complete opposite from Phoenix. But still, I'm okay with this move. I knew that even through all her crying, it's eventually going to make my mom much happier, which was the biggest factor regarding my decision.

Bella seems okay with it, too. The main thing that we're worried about is our dad, Charlie. We haven't ever really lived with him, for more than a few weeks, at least, so we both expect it to be a little uncomfortable and awkward. Hopefully we will all adjust sooner or later, for all of our sakes.

Sighing, I zip up my suitcase after packing the last of my clothing and slung it off of the bed. Apparently, I didn't think before acting, forgetting amidst my day dreaming that the wide suitcase would be on the heavier side, causing it to drop heavily to the floor, narrowly missing my foot. Narrowing my eyes at the offending object, I reached down with two hands and hoisted it up, slinging it over my shoulder, momentarily knocking me off balance. It took me a moment to steady myself before I managed to remain still without tilting sideways, but once I did, I succeeded in unevenly wobbling over and out of my bedroom door.

As I finally exit my bedroom, I came to a stop, sparing the coral colored walls a final look before adjusting the weight, briefly thanking my lucky stars that we lived in a one story house.

I made my way outside taking note of Bella talking to mom, who was blubbering sadly before pulling her into her arms as the said their goodbyes. Deciding to let them have a minute, I trudged over to Phil, who was loading our luggage in the trunk of his car in preparation to take us to the airport.

"Got everything, kid?" I read from his lips as he grins in amusement at my overly large suitcase. I nodded, keeping a hold of the handle as I let the weight rest on the driveway. Since I've been deaf all my life, I've had a lot of practice at reading lips.

Phil reached over and took the suitcase from me. I smiled my thanks and walked over to Bella and my mom, who immediately crushed me in a hug before pulling back to look at the two of us.

"Now, you know that if you girls change your mind, I'll race back here from wherever we are." she says as she reaches up to wipe a stray tear from under her eye, while I smiled and glanced at Bella, who does the same.

"We won't change our minds, mom." Bella says insistently, as though she has been repeating this many times over.

Mom gave her a dubious look, tilting her head slightly to the side. "You might. You know that you both have always hated that tiny town."

I sighed deeply, raising my hands as I began to sign, **_'Mom, we'll be fine. Please stop worrying'_.**

Mom forced a smile as she pulled us both into a bone crushing hug again and I couldn't help but to smile, knowing that I'm definitely going to miss our erratic, harebrained mother. But Bella and I know that it would be a big sacrifice for her to give up her adventure and come home if we ended up changing our minds. She deserves the happiness she's found and we know that she is at her peak with Phil. We could both suck it up for her, as she would do for us.

I looked over to my sister as our mother began to walk us to the car with her arms around our shoulders. I frowned when I saw that her face was full of regret and doubt, which made _me_ start to worry.

Once Mom released us and went to help Phil with the last of the bags, I gave my big sister a smile and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"A-At least w-we' got each other." I whisper as I try to comfort her and she pulls back smiling at me.

"Come on! Let's hit the road! You girls don't wanna miss your flight." Phil says as he makes his way around the car to the driver's side.

Sighing, we both walk over to the back doors of the car and climb inside, slamming it shut behind us. Phil and mom mimicked our movements and we slowly crept down the drive before starting our track to the airport.

I watched as Bella put her headphones in her ears and I let out a long breath as I look out the window, getting a last look at brightly colored Phoenix; the sun, the scattered palm trees, expensive cars, and shopping malls. Come to think of it, I don't think that I'll really miss Phoenix all _that_ much. I guess I've never really felt a connection or something that would anchor me here. Maybe I can find that anchor in Forks.

I reached down and unzipped my bag before I pulled my book out of my carry-on bag and opened it, letting the time pass by with Daisy Buchanan's shallowness and Jay Gatsby pining over her.

* * *

About twenty or so minutes later, I felt the car pull to a stop and I picked my head up to look out of the window, taking notice that we've finally arrived at the airport. I shoved my book back into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, taking in the last couple moments of Phoenix's dry heat.

Bella and I picked up our tickets as we checked in our luggage, then Phil and mom walked us through the endless lines past security to our designated terminal.

With teary eyes, Mom crushed both of us into tight hugs as I felt the vibrations while she spoke her goodbyes to Bella before pulling back to look at me before she said hers. "Take care of each other, okay? Make sure you or Bella let me know when you land. And don't forget that if either of you ever want to come back home, just call or text me, and I'll come home immediately -"

I nodded, cutting her off before signing, _**'Don't worry, Mom. Everything will be fine. I love you.'**_

She smiled a watery smile as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you too, sweetheart."

We made our way over to the flight attendant at the entrance of the tunnel and handed her our ticket. We made our way down the tunnel, stopping to turn at the corner before we stopped to turn around and wave goodbye to Mom and Phil one last time before we boarded the plane.

Upon arriving on the plane, we took our seats as I looked out the window, taking one last look at sunny Phoenix for the last and final time. I really hoped that maybe Forks would be different, that maybe the people would be different.

With that final thought, I closed my eyes and as the plane left the tarmac, I felt myself being lulled to sleep.

I suddenly felt myself being shaken awake and I turned my head to see Bella.

"We just landed." she says as I rub the sleep from my eyes to wake myself up.

I nodded to let her know that I understood and take look out the window, seeing the sky covered by a never-ending cloud of gray and silver.

Welcome Home, Lily.

As the plane came to a stop, Bella and I gathered our things before weaving through the aisles to exit the plane. A set of stairs was placed at the door and I looked out in the crowd to search for my dad, but didn't have to look long before I saw Charlie standing off to the side next to his squad car, wearing his uniform and looking a bit awkward. Bella and I looked at each other before we finished making our way down the rolling staircase and started making our way towards him.

Looking up, he immediately catches sight of us and straightened up, shifting on his feet awkwardly as he pushed away from his squad car to meet us half way.

"Hi, girls." Charlie said as he gave us a small smile, which I attempted to return, but this whole situation just felt so awkward that I had to strain to accomplish it.

"Hey, Char-Dad." Bella catches herself and I turned to look at him, offering him a small wave in greeting. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Bella and Dad exchanged some words that I couldn't hear, but I instead took look around, shivering slightly as a breeze blew through my curls, causing me to zip my parka up the rest of the way. Our surroundings were dark and gloomy and I could feel that it was going to start to rain very soon.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and turn to see Bella motion to me that we're going, so we made our way under the plane to the baggage claim. Two men with large ear muffs or headphones handed us our luggage and Charlie helped us load it into the back of the cruiser.

Upon closing the trunk and making our way around the side of the car, Bella and I paused and looked at each other. I immediately realized that I was going to have to get in the back. _Great. _Bella gave me a sympathetic look and I shrugged putting my carry-on in the in before sliding in, Charlie closing the door behind me. He and Bella got in the front and started the car before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

During the ride from Port Angeles to Forks, I spent my time taking in our new surroundings. I can only recall a bit as I haven't been in this area since I was thirteen years old. However, from what I remember, it doesn't look like it has changed all that much.

It wasn't long before I saw the _"The City of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3246"_ sign and took in the small town. It was surrounded by countless miles of greenery, but it was definitely a nice looking town. Maybe this will be good for us.

I looked to the front seat and saw that Bella was doing the same thing as I was. The only downside is that it's sheltered with constant cloud cover and the sun barely known to make many appearances.

We pulled up to the familiar white two-story old house by the forest's edge.

Home.

Dad pulled up to the house and Bella got out of the front seat to open the back door for me so I could get out, what with it being a police cruiser and all. Charlie popped the trunk before grabbing some of our bags for us as he led Bella and I into the house.

Inhaling, I instantaneously recognized the wooden, musky scent of the house the second we got through the front door as I began to look around. It was definitely a "man's" house, but it had a comfortable feel to it with lots of fishing memorabilia decorating the living room. As I walked through the living room, I noticed that there were various pictures of Bella and me from our school pictures we'd send, to photo's we had taken during the weeks in the summer that we'd spend together. We both grimaced and look at each other, seeing a picture of the two of us in tutu's during the time we were forced into taking ballet.

We turned to each other and shared a laugh as Charlie made it through the front door in motioning for us to follow while leading us up the narrow staircase. He led us into a room directly in front of the stairs, which had changed since the last time we were here. Gone were the two twin beds and instead, was replaced with a full sized bed with purple sheets.

"I thought you each would like your own room." I read from Charlie's lips.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

I felt the slight vibrations of Charlie uncomfortably clearing his throat before motioning for me to follow him into what used to be the guestroom which would now be mine. It was right next door to Bella's and had the same view to the backyard and the large spruce tree that separated our windows.

The small room was just like I remembered it from our summer visits with subtle differences. It was a smaller version of Bella's and the walls were a teal color that we'd painted once summer when I was twelve. It has a small, full sized bed next to the window, a wooden dresser by one wall, and a tiny desk in the corner. The small closet was on the opposite side of the window. It's simple but nice.

I look over as my door opened and Charlie enters, bringing the rest of my bags up from downstairs.

"Is the room okay?" he asked and I nod before signing '_**thank you'**__. _

We stood there for a bit, the time passing in awkward silence until something outside catches Charlie's attention. He gave me a small smile before exiting the room, leaving the door open in his wake.

I sigh and walk over to my bags, removing my laptop from its case and put it on my desk. I then started to unpack my clothes until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and see my sister standing there with her headphones draped over her right shoulder.

"There's someone here." she says and I frown before following her down the stairs and out the front door, stopping as I see a man in a wheelchair talking to Charlie, along with a younger looking version of him, a boy probably around my age, who was standing next to him. They both had long, thick, inky black hair with beautiful russet colored skin. The younger man had a bit of childish roundness to his jaw, giving him a bit of a baby face. But all around, he was a good looking guy.

Bella and I started to approach them, which captured the man in the wheelchair's attention as he smiles at the two of us.

"Bella, Lily, you remember Billy Black?" Charlie says. When I take in his name, I instantly remember him from the Quileute reservation on the outskirt of Forks near First Beach, because we had always went down there during the summers with Charlie.

"Glad you girls are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about your impending arrival since you both told him that you were coming." he says and I smile while looking over at our dad whose cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Keep exaggerating, old man and I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie teases.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy chuckles before rolling after Charlie, initiating a mock fight between the two adults. Bella and I watched them with amusement before the younger guy turned to us, gaining our attention.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies together when we were kids." he says.

Bella and I looked at each other, before turning back to the boy, me offering him a small smile and wave.

"Yeah...I think I remember." Bella nods, but then turns toward Charlie and Billy. "Are they always like this?" Bella asks him, motioning towards the dueling men.

"It's getting worse with age." Jacob admits with a grin as they both made their way back up the driveway towards us.

Charlie reached up and patted the truck as he turned to us. "So, what do you girls think of your homecoming gift?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Bella's jaw dropped.

"No way. The truck is for us?" she asked and Charlie nods.

"Just bought it off of Billy, here." He boasts and I smiled at Bella who grinned back in return. I could already see that she's genuinely excited for this and I'm happy, as well. She grabs my wrist and rushes us over to the truck and I hop in the passenger side as Jacob walked up to the driver's side window.

"Okay, so you have to double pump the clutch when you shift, but..." he trails off, reaching in through the open window as he pointed everything out to Bella, who would most likely be the one who does the driving.

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school." I read from Bella's lips and I watch as Jacob's face falls a bit.

"I go to school on the reservation," he says with genuine disappointment.

"Too bad. It would have been nice for us to know someone." She sighs with a shrug. It makes me realize that I'm lucky that I have my sister with me. That brings about another thing that I was stressing - school tomorrow. I'm worried about the kids there, like if they're going to be nice or not to "Chief Swan's daughters."

* * *

Billy and Jacob left a little while later, as Bella and I went back upstairs to finish unpacking the rest of our belongings. I hung up my clothes in my closet and then put the rest in the dresser. I gathered up all of my notebooks for school tomorrow and put them in my purple Jansport book bag.

Pulling my toiletries out of my bag, I walked into the small bathroom that the three of us share and put them on the shelves that Charlie had cleared for us while making sure to leave enough room for Bella.

I walked back into my bedroom and laid down on the bed, completely wiped out from everything that had happened today.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and sat up to see Bella standing in my doorway. She smiled at me and came to sit down next to me on my cream colored sheets and dark brown duvet.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asks and I shrug.

"I d-don't know, I guess I'm j-just worried about all the s-stares as the new girls." I tell her and she nods in understanding, but then grimaces.

"It's my own personal hell." She mumbled looking, pausing for a moment as she raised her head to look around. "So, what do you think of everything?" she asks as she continued looking around.

I shrugged. "I l-like it h-here. I think it w-will get better." I tell her and she smiles.

"Always the eternal optimist." she says and I smile at her.

"One of us h-has to be." I smirk and she playfully pushes my shoulder as we fall on our backs and laugh.

Bella suddenly sits up and turns towards the doorway. I mimicked her, looking toward the doorway before turning to gaze back at her in confusion.

She turned back towards me. "Dad's back." She said and we both got up and walked down the stairs to see Charlie in the kitchen with a box of pizza in his hands.

"You girls hungry?" he asks and I nod.

Putting the pizza on the stove, he turned towards the cabinet to the side next to the sink and began to take three plates out of the cabinet and handed one to each of us. I nod my thanks and grab a slice of what looked like sausage covered pizza and sat down at the small squared off table as Bella does the same, taking her spot next to me.

Placing his plate on the table, Charlie headed over to the fridge and grabs a beer, pausing to turn to us. He says something that I couldn't understand and I look to Bella for confirmation.

"Would you like a soda?" She repeats and I nod, causing him to turn to the fridge and bring two Pepsi's to Bella and I, before taking a seat across from us.

I guess these are one of the few moments where I'm glad that I'm deaf. Bella and Charlie seem to suffer in awkward silence as we eat while I don't have to. I just sit and eat, looking around the room. Dad and Bella make an attempt at conversation a couple of times about random things like how mom is doing, what life was like in Arizona, how Phil is treating mom… etc. It always seems to trail off to nothing and then they are sitting in silence, once again.

I finished my dinner and got up at the same time as Bella, walking over to the sink to wash our dishes.

After everything is put away, we say goodnight to dad and make our way back upstairs to change. I pull on a pair of red pajama pants and a grey t-shirt before throwing my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head.

I walked over to Bella's room to say goodnight, only to see her getting her book bag together and ready for tomorrow.

"Hey, Lil." she greeted me from the floor next to her desk.

"Hey." I say before taking a seat on her bed.

From there, we both stayed up for the next hour talking about tomorrow.

"What d-do you think the c-classes will be like?" I asked, a little worried about meeting my interpreter.

"Probably the same." she said as she sees my worried expression. "Lil, you were top in our grade, you'll be fine." she says and I smile at her. Bella always comforts me whenever I'm worried or scared. It helped that we were in the same grade, despite me being younger as I had always taking to the material a lot easier than others seemed to. The school had decided to move me up when I was in sixth grade, as the material seemed to be too easy for me and wasn't giving me a chance to learn or reach my full potential.

"I'm going to go t-to bed. Night, Bells." I said, giving Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Lil." she sighs and I walked back into my own room.

I flipped the switch on my wall, turning off the lights before pulling the sheets back and climbing into my bed, covering myself with my brown comforter. My nerves were a little on edge and I had to close my eyes as I tried to relax and get the butterflies to settle down in my stomach.

I just hoped that everything goes okay tomorrow…

* * *

_When I open my eyes, I see that I'm lying in the grass on the forest floor and its pitch black outside. It's chilly out, but I'm wearing a white cotton dress without any shoes. I scramble to my feet and whip my head around, trying to look for my sister when I see a flash of something white near the trees. _

_"H-Hello?" I called out. "B-Bella?" _

_I started walking through the trees, trying to find my way back to the house, ignoring the uncomfortable feel of the dry leaves beneath my feet. I continued to walk for a while, but the forest seems as though it's never-ending. _

_I started to run. _

_I sprinted straight, hoping to get out of the woods, but it was no use. It was like I was going in circles, as everything looked the same. I could feel the tears begin to stream down my face, but I kept on running until I finally trip, landing flat on the ground with one arm reaching out in front of me. _

_I'm panting from all the running, my heart slamming against my chest. I just want my sister. I need to find her. _

_I pulled my arm back into me, using it to prop myself up and bring myself into a sitting posting, curling my knees up against my chest as I sob. _

_But suddenly, I feel calm. _

_I'm not sad or scared anymore. I feel a light pressure on my shoulder and I turn my head to see a pale hand that seems to almost glitter in the moonlight. It gently squeezes my shoulder and I turn around to see who it belongs to, but I can't see their face. _

_Another wave of calm crashes over me, forcing me to close my eyes once more._

* * *

I snapped my eyes open with a gasp and begin to blink in confusion. Looking around, I'm back in my room, under my duvet. I reached up and palmed my face, wiping the light coat of sweat off my brow before sitting up.

This wasn't unusual for me. I've always had weird dreams like this. Usually, they're nightmares and I wake up to Bella shaking me with tears rolling down my cheeks and damp with sweat.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts from my mind and look over and out my window, taking notice that it's still pretty dark outside. I turned my head and glanced at the red numbers of my clock on my desk. It's four in the morning.

I groan and rolled over, knowing that there was no way that I was going to be able to get back to sleep tonight. I ended up laying in bed for another half an hour, thinking about the dream. It was a new one. I remember last year, I had dreamt that I was on a plane and it crashed. I actually saw everyone die on that plane, including myself. Bella had woken me up and held me while I broke down, hyperventilating through the tears. The scary thing was that three days later, the news reported a plane that crashed during takeoff at the Phoenix airport. No one on board survived. From what was described, it was identical to my dream, down to the pictures of the passengers that they displayed. It scared me, but when I talked to Bella about it, she just rationalized it away, dismissing it as a coincidence. But it never got out of my head, and somehow, I felt like I was responsible, like I could have helped prevent it, somehow. I know that it sounds ridiculous, which is why I've never told anyone, aside from my sister. Personally, I think that I'm just going crazy.

I pulled myself up and out of bed and walked over to my desk to sign into my email. I saw that there was an email from my mother already and a smile tugged at my lips, calming me down.

Date: March 10, 2008  
Time: 7:30pm  
From: Renee Dwyer  
To: Liliana Swan

Subject: Missing you

_Lily,_

_How is everything, sweetheart? Was your flight okay? I miss you and Bella already! Are you looking forward to starting school tomorrow? I hope that everything is good there. How is Charlie? Make sure to tell me how your first day goes tomorrow. Remember that it's not too late to change your mind. I love you._

_Mom_

I smile and shake my head before typing a reply.

Date: March 11, 2008  
Time: 5:37am  
From: Liliana Swan  
To: Renee Dwyer

Subject: Adjusting

_Hey Mommy,_

_Everything is good so far. I really like it here and I think Bella does, too. Dad got us a car, which we're really excited about, even though I won't be driving it. He is adjusting, but he seems fine. I'm not too worried about school. I think that everything will be ok. No, we are not changing our minds! I promise I'll email you again when I get home from school. I love you._

_Lily_

I went through some websites before I shut off my laptop and turned to look at the clock. I saw that it was getting late and that I should probably start getting ready.

I headed into the bathroom and started the shower, testing the water before slipping inside. When I'm done, I grabbed the towel I had laid out for myself and wrapped it around my torso before collecting my discarded pajamas and walked back to my bedroom.

Closing the door, quietly so I don't wake Bella before she's read to get up, I walk over to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. A white V-neck cashmere top with a pair of faded jeans, and a turquoise cardigan is okay for today. I laid them on my bed, pulling on a pair of white lace boy shorts and a matching bra before pulling on my clothes. I always loved wearing pretty undergarments as I always felt pretty in them.

I blow dried my hair, leaving it with its natural curl and parted it over to the side, letting the layers flow down to the middle of my lower back. I pulled my hair over my ears to hide my scars and look in the mirror. I guess my style is a bit different than Bella's. She normally sticks to t-shirts and jeans, but it doesn't matter. She's gorgeous in my eyes no matter what she wears.

I put on some mascara and heavy eyeliner, as is my style, and walked into Bella's room, crawling onto her purple sheets. I gently began shaking her in order to wake her up. She stirs and turns to look at me and I smile.

"Time to g-get up." I tell her and she nods with what seemed like a groan. I chuckled and leave the room to let her get dressed and passed Charlie as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning." he says in a groggily and I give him a small smile before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Upon returning to my room, I grabbed my book bag after checking that I have everything I needed for today; tablet, notebooks, pens, pencils, calculator, etc. I grabbed _The Great Gatsby _and threw it in, as well. When I was satisfied that I had everything for school, I grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them on my feet before lacing up my brown boots that reach my mid-calf.

"Ready?" Bella asked as she poked her head in my doorway, gaining my attention. I nodded and grabbed my thick leather jacket, pulling it around myself.

I slung my bag over my shoulder as we walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen to grab an apple before I made my way out to the truck with Bella. I could feel my nerves rattling a bit as the butterflies caused a ruckus in my stomach. I turned to look over at Bella, catching a nervous expression on her face, as well. I had to keep reminding myself, '_you have your big sister, you're going to be okay.'_

* * *

The ride to Forks High School didn't take that long and Bella pulled into an available parking spot near the front of the lot. I felt a pop in the car and saw Bella flinch.

A couple of nearby students turn towards our truck, chuckling.

_So much for a low profile._

Bella and I climbed out of the car and tried our best to ignore all the stares from our peers. I can't help but to feel like I was fresh meat.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a friendly looking Asian kid approaching us. He stopped in front of us and grinned happily.

"You must be Isabella and Liliana Swan, the new girls. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need; tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." He wiggled his eyebrows at the latter. However, he talked a little fast for me and I actually had trouble reading his lips a bit. I turned to glance at Bella, who gave me a look as if saying, '_is he for real?' _

I gave her a shrug and she turned to look at him.

"We're more of the "suffer in silence" type." she tells him.

He nodded, still grinning. "Hey! Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby! Front page." He boasts and I widen my eyes in terror.

_Oh, no._

Thankfully, Bella immediately turns him down. "I...no, we… we're not news, seriously, not at all..." she stutters out and I shake my head at Eric to show my agreement, my eyes still wide as saucers.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, chillax. No feature." He assures us and I sighed in relief.

"Could you point us toward the office?" she asks and he nods.

"Oh, I'll escort you both." he says with a smile and starts leading us towards the front office.

Passing through all of the students in the hallway, the stares continued, along with the whispers, everyone anxious to get their first looks at the new students. Eric looked as though he's loving all the attention, as regardless of the fact that he has a bubbly appearance, he didn't look as though he would be the prom king.

Once we managed to get to the office, Eric reaches forward and opens the door for the both of us, gesturing us inside with a mock bow.

We slipped inside and Bella thanked him for us, me nodding my appreciation before stepping up to the high counter that separated us from the receptionists' desks.

"Can I help you, girls?" A middle aged red haired woman asked as she approached the opposite side of the counter.

Bella nodded, introducing the two of us. "Yes, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my siste-"

"Ah, you're Chief Swan's daughters." she says interrupting her and I nod in confirmation. She turns away and makes her way over to a filing cabinet, sifting through the files before she turns and walks back to the counter, handing us our schedules.

I looked down at the schedule in my and felt satisfied with what I saw. I had AP Calculus, which was expected, because it was the same math class I was taking back in Arizona. I also had Physics, PE II, US History II Honors, and Spanish.

Bella thanked the woman behind the counter after receiving our instructions and two pink slips for our teachers to sign, as well as a map of the school with a pink highlighter marking all of the school's exits, and we left the office, comparing schedules.

"She said that your interpreter will meet you in your first period and to have all of our teachers sign this and to bring it back at the end of the day." she says, handing me the pink slip and I nodded. We continued to look down, comparing our schedules "We have lunch together, at least." she says and I shrug. I didn't expect to have any classes with Bella, as her glasses were more general, aside from her AP Biology 5th period, but I'm glad that we at least have lunch together.

Eric appeared, walking back over to us and looks at our schedules.

"Oh, I have biology, too. I can take you there." he offers and then looks at my schedule "You have AP Calc? And you're a sophomore?" he asked, looking surprised and I nod.

"She's a Junior, like us." Bella corrected him. "She skipped a grade." The warning bell rang, or at least I think it did, cutting our conversation short as everyone started rushing towards their class.

"I'll see you at lunch, Lil." she says and I nod before looking at the map in my hands and walking towards the Language building.

When I got in the class, I'm met with the curious stares of all the students as I walk over to the teacher. I meet my interpreter, Mrs. Connors who has a warm smile which makes me feel more comfortable. She doesn't hover, which I'm grateful for, but she does help me out if I need it.

The first couple of periods go by pretty quickly as the classes are about the same as in my old school. I passed Bella a couple of times in the hall and saw that some kids have taken an interest in her, one of them being Eric. Some of the kids watched me, as well, studying the quiet new girl and I felt a bit uncomfortable, but quickly shake it off.

I finally got to the one class that I was really looking forward to - Calculus. Math has always come the easiest to me, which is why I took courses over the summer so that I'd be able to skip classes and get ahead. Next year, I'll be able to take a college level math.

I walked into the classroom and saw that it's full of upperclassmen, which intimidates me immediately, but then I see Mrs. Connors, who offers me a kind smile, relaxing me a bit.

I walked over to the teacher, Mrs. Ryan, handing her the slip and she signs it before doing a double take as she reads it.

"You're a sophomore?" she asks and I nod with a shrug. "You know this is AP Calculus?" Again I nod.

"Liliana is technically a sophomore, but has skipped a head to the upperclassmen curriculum." Mrs. Connors clarifies to her.

She raises her eyebrows and looks back at the paper, recognition lighting her eyes as she reads my name. "Liliana Swan. Oh, you're the Chief's daughter." she says and I can feel the stares of the students in the room increase as they land on me. I blushed a bit before nodding as she looks around the room. "Eh-hum...you can take a seat next to Mr. Hale." She says to me and then gestures towards the seat near the window, a couple of rows from her desk. "Mr. Hale, please raise your hand."

I look around and see a pale hand raise lazily and follow it until I see the face that the hand belongs to and I almost fall over…

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did y'all think of the first chapter? Yes, I know that it's a lot longer than the original. I hope you like it just the same! Since we are nearing the end of ****Overwhelming Darkness, ****I had decided to take on this story when Jalen put it up for adoption, having been with her since the beginning and couldn't resist the opportunity to help it come to an end! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! **

**To see more, go to my FF page or my Wattpad (my Wattpad stories have pictures posted with each chapter of a scene from that update, so check it out!) page under the same user name: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Halcyon**

**IMPORTANT A/N:**** I feel that it's important to make an Author's Note for this specific story that I hadn't had the chance to include in the first chapter. First, may I say that this story is not meant to offend anyone without their hearing ability! Second, I need to inform y'all on the deaf, Lily's specific case, in particular, because not every case is the same. **

**What you read in this story about Lily does not mean that every person who does not have the ability to hear goes through the same thing. In this specific case, I am basing Lily off of my best friend since childhood. I'm 24 now, so it's been a while, LOL. Anyway, as I said in the first chapter, only 10% of deaf people are born without the ability to hear as the rest lose their hearing later on in life. In Lily's case, my bff's case, she was born without her hearing and was able to adjust easier than others since she had to cope with it since birth. Some are able to use hearing aids, while others learn sign language and lip read. Everyone has their own way of communicating. **

**Just because someone cannot hear, does not mean that they have speech problems. Once again, I am basing Lily off of my bff and she had a speech problem since she has never been able to hear her own voice clearly. Again, this is not the case for everyone. **

**Also, not everyone needs an interpreter. Some, who have hearing aids and use a microphone that the teacher wears around their necks. It transmits directly into the hearing aid. My friend used to use a hearing aid (an older one since this was over a decade ago) and a microphone. (LOL, it was funny, the teacher was always forgetting to turn it off, so my friend was always hearing things she shouldn't have been – like the teacher using the rest room and private convo's).**

**Anyway, another thing I must point out is that lip reading isn't as easy as it seems and not everyone is good at it like Lily. Most have to turn to the person and enunciate the words. But some, like my friend and Lily, are rather good and don't have to struggle as long as they can see the person's face. I was taught by my friend at a young age and can do it pretty good! But since lip reading isn't the easiest thing to do, most families learn sign language to help communicate with their deaf family member. **

**Finally, I would just like to say that – once again – what you read here is not the case for every person who is deaf. Lily's case is based off of my childhood friend's. So, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**This story was originally written by ****Jalen Writes it All**** but has been adopted and revised by me, ****Xo BellaItaliana oX****. I will be making some changes and adding some touches to make it my own, while keeping true to the plot that Jalen has already written. I hope you guys like it and that I do it justice. Review and let me know what you think of my version of her awesome story!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

**Also, anytime you see bold lettering italicized, it means that they are speaking in sign language.**

**Example: **_**'My name is Bella and I love to read and write!'**_

**Anything written in italics are thoughts from the person whose POV is being read.**

**Example: **_Maybe I'll stop at the mall on my way home from school today; I need some new shoes._

* * *

**PART I**

**Chapter 2  
****(Liliana's POV)**

Sitting next to me was the most captivating man I had ever seen in my entire life. He looked around twenty-three, too old to be in high school, but there was no way that he could be more than eighteen years old. He had thick, wavy, honey blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes and amber-colored eyes. It felt as though he was able to look through me to my very soul as they glanced at me. Even though he was sitting down, I could tell that he was on the taller side with broad shoulders and a well chiseled body that was used to hard labor. His deeply carved features were extraordinarily handsome while his skin was pale, just like every other student's in this school, but his seemed to have this sheen to it, almost like a pearl's. This guy looked like someone Michelangelo, himself, could have sculpted. His style was a bit preppy, but incredibly well put together in a very attractive way. I could honestly say that as far as appearances go, he was undeniably perfect as he sat there looking into my eyes.

But that's not what caught my attention the most. The first thing that I noticed was that he seemed so unmistakably familiar. I felt as though I'd met him, or had at least seen him before. However, I think that if I'd seen someone like _him_ before, I would have remembered.

The second thing that I noted was that I instantaneously felt this draw towards him. It was almost like he strung a lasso around my heart that consistently pulled me to him. It would lessen the closer I moved towards him. Somehow, I feel like I've known him my whole life and I can feel it getting stronger with each step I take.

It was then that realized that I was just standing there staring at him like some sort of creeper. I immediately shook my head, clearing the unusual thoughts from my mind and hurried down the aisle to my place seated next to him.

When I first sat down, I watched as he took in a deep breath and immediately grabbed a hold on the desk. From his posture at the look on his face, it looked as though he was in extreme amounts of pain or just extremely uncomfortable. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the wood and from the way he was holding it, I was surprised that it didn't just break off in his hands. Annoyance cut clear across his features and I had to wonder if I was somehow the cause; that maybe he liked sitting by himself and I ruined that. Or maybe he felt like he was going to have to be liable for me from now on and didn't like the added responsibility of making sure the new deaf girl was always caught up? Whatever it was that caused this a change in him, I couldn't help but to suddenly feel self-conscious.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Mrs. Ryan walked over to me and handed me a text-book before she made her way back to the front of the class.

Mrs. Connors sat at the corner and began to sign for me to open the book to page 289 and I do, smiling when I see that it's all stuff that I've already learned and mastered. She started diagraming limits on the black board and I quickly fell into line, taking notes and looking at Mrs. Connors as she signed what Mrs. Ryan was saying.

As I turned to a clean page in my notebook, I lightly brushed against the Greek God's arm and I could tell that I briefly startled him by his sharp intake of breath. I had to admit, that I was slightly taken aback, as well, by what felt almost like tingling electricity that jumped between us as our bare skin touched.

He then does something that completely perplexes me. He frowns and inhales deeply through his nose, closing his eyes in pure bliss as though he's just smelled the most amazing fragrance in the world. He opens his eyes and then he fully turns towards me, his brow furrowed in confusion.

I locked my gaze to his golden hues as they stare at me in bewilderment and shock. I felt myself recoiling under his stare, so I turned away, a blush spreading across my cheeks in disconcertment.

_What just happened? What, do I smell good or something?_

I discreetly lifted my shirt brought my nose to the cloth, inhaling and smelling my regular shampoo. Yeah, I like the smell, but it's not _that _amazing. I shook my head in confusion, but found it hard to concentrate back on the lesson as Mr. Stares-A-Lot next to me, had kept his gorgeous eyes on me for the rest of the class.

Towards the end of the period, I was honestly getting sick of it. I couldn't take the damn staring anymore, so I turned back to look at him. Unfortunately, before I could do anything, the bell rings and, just like that, he's gone.

Everyone rose from their chairs and collected their belongings before walking out of the classroom. I tried to look around for him, but find he had completely disappeared.

_Well, that was odd… _

I shook my head and stood, shoving my books back into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

'_**I'll see you after lunch,' **_Mrs. Connors signs and I nod.

When I exit the classroom, I see Bella making her way down the hall. She immediately spots me and rushes over, a jock-like kid trailing after her. His hair was a light blond color and he had powder blue eyes set into his baby face. He was about 5'8 with an athletic build and a letterman's jacket hanging open - confirming my jock theory - to reveal a plain white t-shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Hey, how are your classes so far?" she asked and I gave her a shrug as we walked towards the lunch room.

The jock led us over to the lunch line, but wasn't hungry enough to get anything, opting to stay with Bella.

"Oh, Lil, this is Mike Newton." Bella introduces me and I give him a small wave, which he returns with a wide grin as he looks me up and down approvingly. "Mike, this is my sister, Lily."

"_Very_ nice to meet you, _Lily._" He drags out my name."How are you liking Forks so far?" He asked and I shrugged. He continues to look at me for a minute, expecting me to give an answer. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He joked and I shook my head in exasperation.

_Like I've never heard that one before…_

"She's deaf." Bella informs him and he immediately pales.

"Oh...I didn't know...I'm so sorr-" I held up my hand to stop him, shaking my head with a smile before giving him an ok hand signal. He nodded, but still looked rather uneasy in his embarrassment.

Bella shook her head and paid for her lunch before Mike led us all over to a table with a bunch of others already seated around the large round table. Mike pulled out both of our chairs and I shake my head while smiling. He's really not a bad guy and I don't blame him for not knowing.

_No harm, no foul._

"Oh, Mike! I see you've met my home girls, Bella and Liliana?" Eric asked with a smirk.

Mike's brows shot up towards his hairline with a sarcastic grin on his face. "Oh, _your _home girls?" He asked and I noticed a bunch of movement next to me as Mike falls out of his chair and chases after another dark-skinned kid with a backwards ball cap on his head.

I glanced over to Bella, who was sitting there wide-eyed as she watched the ruckus. I quirked a brow in silent question, but she just shook her head in a very 'you don't want to know' type fashion.

"Ugh, oh my gosh! It's like first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toys." A pretty girl with dark brown says from across from me. "Hi, I'm Jessica. You're Lily right?" She offers her hand and I take it while nodding.

Suddenly, a bright flash blinds both Bella and I. We both look up startled at the photographer while trying to clear the dark spots out of our vision.

_Great, I'm now blind and deaf. _

A pretty Asian girl with glasses pulls the camera away from her face with an apologetic look gracing her features.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature." She said, gesturing to the camera in her right hand.

"The feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric snapped at her rather harshly, and then turned towards us. "I got your backs, ladies." He winks and then walks off.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela sighs a bit dejectedly.

"Sorry," Bella shrugs. "There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team." She suggests and I smile, shaking my head.

"Wait," Angela perks up and pulls out her small purple and white note pad. "That's a good one!" She says and turns to start talking animatedly to Jessica.

I turned my head to look over to my sister, only to see that her full attention was towards the other end of the canteen. I followed her gaze just in time to see the door open and four of the most inhumanely beautiful people I've ever seen in my life enter the cafeteria, one of them being the Greek God with a staring problem from Calculus. They moved, or rather glided through the room almost as if they were dancing and took a seat at a table furthest from ours.

"Who are they?" My sister gasped out and Angela smiled knowingly.

"The Cullen's." She answered, resting her chin on her hand, dreamily.

"They're doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica seemed a little too enthusiastic to talk about _"The Cullen's"_, grouping them together like they were one unit rather than five individual people_. _

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela informs us.

Jessica jumped right in. "The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett...they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." She tells us and I frown before looking back towards them.

Rosalie was undeniably beautiful and definitely seemed as though she knew it. She has long, gorgeous blonde curls with the body of a Victoria's Secret model. Her face was absolutely flawless. I could practically feel my self-esteem taking a major hit as I looked at her. She was sitting next to Emmett, who was all brawn; tall, dark, and handsome for sure, with pale skin and strong chiseled features.

I turned back to the group just in time to see Jessica introduce the next girl in their family. "But they live together. Anyway, the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird..." she says pointing to the small, petite girl with short, black hair that spiked up in every direction. She bounced across the floor with effortless grace and took a seat next to the guy from Calculus.

I tapped Bella on the shoulder to sign something. Jessica and Angela watched me with curious eyes and Bella turned to them to translate.

"She wants to know who the blonde boy is." Bella interprets for them and both girls smile dreamily.

"That's Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother." Angela tells me and I looked back over at him, quickly turn away again when I see that he is shamelessly looking back at me, curiosity and confusion on his face.

I really didn't know what was so interesting about me, other than the fact that I guess I smell really good to him. I take another peek over my left shoulder, taking note that his golden=eyed gaze has not wavered. I felt the blush creep across my cheeks and shook my head, clearing all thoughts of him from my mind.

However, this doesn't go unnoticed by my older sister, who gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and mouth to her, '_I'll tell you later'. _

She hesitates but nods, turning back to the door, when it suddenly opens and in walks a lanky built guy with untidy, bronze colored hair. I glanced back over to my sister, only to see that she was in her own little world as she took in the boy's appearance. My eyebrows shot up in surprise, seeing as how she never showed any guy this type of attention before.

"Who's…who's he?" she asked without taking her eyes from his form as he drifted across the lunch room towards his adopted siblings.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica smirks without even having to look over to see who Bella was talking about. I turned in time to see Edward look over, almost as if he heard Jessica from across the room.

_But that's impossible._

He looks over at my sister who quickly looks away, her cheeks flushing in mortification at being caught. I watched him as he finished his journey across the canteen, before taking a seat next to the big one, Emmett.

I turned to Jessica as she continues on in mid-description about the youngest male Cullen.

"...gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him - like I care, you know?" she chattered on.

I looked back over towards their table, finding that Edward was once again staring at my sister. She stared back, but then Edward quickly turned to look away.

I frowned and continued watching the table of beautiful people. They all seemed to have this unusual allure that kept me staring at them while feeling no shame. All of them were just so striking, it was like they were a bunch of Angels that didn't belong here, among us mere humans. I feel as though I'm hypnotized. I want to know all about them and why I feel this pull towards the Adonis from Calculus.

Alice looked over at me with a warm smile, tilting her head to the side innocently. Seeing this, Jasper flicked his gaze over to me and I swear that I felt my heart skip a beat. I quickly returned the smile that Alice gave me, and then immediately looked away, hoping to hide the impending blush that no doubt began spreading it's across my cheeks.

I spent the rest of the lunch hour watching Bella as she talked with Jessica and Angela - well, Angela and Jessica were talking and Bella would nod and join in with the occasional word, sometimes. She mostly just kept peeking to look over at Edward. Personally, I just don't see it. In my opinion, he was nothing compared to Jasper. None of them were.

Edward snapped his gaze over to me with a startled expression and I felt my eyes automatically widen.

_Did he hear me? _

I saw his eyes brows shoot up in shock before he turned away, looking out the window.

_No, there's no way that he heard me. I needed to stop being so paranoid. _

I shook my head and pulled out my homework and started to work on it, quickly filling in all of the answers to my vocab sheet before moving on.

Halfway through my Spanish homework, I felt a chill go down my spine. I don't know how I knew to look over at him, but I automatically turned towards the Cullen's table to find Jasper staring at me once again, this time with an amused smirk.

I sighed, shaking my head and turned back towards my homework, determined to ignore him.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Bella and she taps my shoulder before signing. _**'Are you okay?'**_

I shook my head and nodded my head in the direction of the Cullen's table. She frowned and looked towards the table, keeping her eyes there until everyone started to get up and collect their belongings.

I followed suit, shoving everything indiscriminately into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder, and walking out of the cafeteria towards my locker. I spun the dial to open it and shoved my text books inside before grabbing my gym bag. I just hoped that the rest of this day goes by fast. I didn't want to be here any longer.

* * *

A couple of easy periods later, Bella met me at my locker.

"How was the rest of your day?" she asked.

I shrugged, _**'Okay'**_

"Come on, let's go to the office. Then, we can go home." she sighed.

I studied her for a moment, sensing that something wasn't right. Call it a sister-type bonding or a sixth sense, but I knew my sister. Something's really bothering her.

'_**What's wrong?'**_ I signed. She shook her head, as if to say that it was nothing, but I persisted on. _**'You can fool anyone else, except for me. Something happened. Tell me.'**_

She sighed once again and nodded. "I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here."

I grabbed my jacket, nodding, and closed my locker, pulling out the pink sheet of paper that I'd gotten signed by all my teachers.

Approaching the front office, I opened the door allowing Bella to walk in ahead of me as I situate some of my text books in my bag. I bump straight into her as she stopped abruptly, causing me to almost fall from not looking where I was going.

Confused, I look up at her and see that her attention is on something, or rather some_one_ else. I followed her wide-eyed gaze only to see the one and only Edward Cullen talking heatedly to the woman at the desk. His shoulders were tense and his hands were balled into fists in front of him on the counter top. Something was seriously wrong with him.

Suddenly, he freezes, turning to look at us over his shoulder and gave such a heated glare to Bella, it caused her to take a step back towards me and I look at him confused.

_What the hell did my sister do to you to earn that kind of glare?_

I find myself suddenly getting angry at him for scaring her like this. Seriously, what could she possibly have done?

His eyes flicker towards me before narrowing and suddenly storms out of the room past us. I glared at him the entire way, only stopping when he is out of sight. I sighed and grabbed the paper out of my sister's frozen hand and gave it to the woman behind the counter before following after Bella, who was already in the process of storming out of the office towards the truck.

I pulled my jacket around my shoulders as we continued on past the hordes of students to the outside, Bella looking around uneasily. I was assuming that she was keeping an eye out for _him. _

She spotted him at the same time I did, sliding into a shiny, silver Volvo with Alice and Jasper, who does a double take when he sees me passing by. I turned away quickly and continue to follow Bella over to the truck.

After tossing our bags in the bed and sliding into the cab, she starts it up, squeezing the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white, reminding me slightly of Jasper during Calculus.

I looked up at her face in time to see her mutter, "Jerk," before she put the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of home.

* * *

As we arrived back at home, Bella quickly slid out of the car, slamming the driver's side door before storming up to the house. I sighed and climbed out of the passenger's side, following her into the house before making my way up to my room and dropped my book bag lazily down onto the floor. I collapsed down onto my bed with an 'umph' and stared up at my ceiling as my mind began to race.

Well, today was...interesting. Edward Cullen was "mad" at my sister. Jasper Hale was staring at me like I was an alien or something. The school, so far, was filled with nice people, and easy classes.

_Not too bad. _

I sighed and walked over to my desk, opened my laptop and began checking my email. I smiled when I saw that I had a reply from mom.

Date: March 11, 2008  
Time: 12:08pm  
From: Renée Dwyer  
To: Liliana Swan

Subject: First day

_Hey Sweetie,_

_How was school? Classes? Teachers? Did you make any friends? Any cute boys? I'm glad to hear that Charlie is adjusting to having you girls. How is your sister doing? Email me soon! I love you!_

_Love,  
Mom_

I shook my head at the 'cute boys' bit and sighed before opening a new window and typing a response.

Date: March 11, 2008  
Time: 3:37pm  
From: Liliana Swan  
To: Renée Dwyer

Subject: Going well

_Hey Mom,_

_School was interesting. The classes are pretty easy and the teachers are nice. I really like my interpreter, Mrs. Connors. Yes, there are cute boys. Bella is fine, she seems like she's pretty popular, already. We've made a couple of friends today and my classmates seem pretty nice. Everything is going well, mom. Please, stop worrying. I'll email you later. Love you._

_Lily_

I sent her the email and closed my laptop before walking over to my book bag and taking out my Calculus books to start on my homework.

I can't help, but to think about Jasper's stare. That warm, golden gaze gives me a twist in my stomach when I think about him. Yeah, he's definitely attractive, but it's something deeper than that. It's something else that keeps me looking at him, but I can't quite identify it.

I shook my head to try and clear the thoughts of Jasper Hale from my mind and attempted to focus back on my homework. I mean, come on! I just met him.

_He hasn't even said anything to me! Stop over thinking, Lil._

* * *

About a half an hour later, I look up to see my door open and Bella walk in. I closed my book and smiled at her as she took a seat across from me on the bed.

"A-Are you ok?" I ask her, remembering her mood and Edward's harsh glare.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just don't know what I did to make him so mad at me," she says and I frown.

"Did s-something h-happen?" I asked and she shrugs.

"He sits next to me in Biology and he acted like I...smelled or something, like he's repulsed by me or something. He just kept glaring at me with this intense hatred, but I didn't do anything to him." she explained and I felt my eyes widen.

_Like she smelled?_ It was the opposite of what happened in Calculus with Jasper.

"What?" She asked, catching the look on my face before I could stop it.

I shook my head, not wanting to tell her about what happened in Calculus today. "N-Nothing. That's just...r-really weird." I partially lied.

"What about that Jasper guy? Why did he keep looking at you like that at lunch?" she asked.

"B-Beats me." I shrugged. I really didn't understand what his problem was or why he kept staring at me. It was just all around really weird. Everything was when it came to the Cullen's, it seems.

"I think I might confront Edward tomorrow." Bella admitted and I raised my eyebrows, surprised at her bold fearlessness. Bella and I were always the more 'flight than fight' kind of girls, so it was weird that she wanted to _confront _Edward.

"Really?" I pressed and she nodded in determination. "Well, m-maybe you can c-confront Jasper, too." I grin and she cracked a smile.

She suddenly turned toward the door, causing me to look over only to see Charlie enter and lean his back against the now open door.

"Hey, girls. How was school?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was good." Bella says simply and Charlie nods.

"I thought we'd... uh… go out to eat or something," he suggests hesitantly.

"Sure, sounds good." Bella encouraged him while I nodded in agreement.

He continues to just stand there, a little awkwardly, for a couple of seconds. Dad was never good at expressing his feelings. That, and I don't think he really liked to. I guess Bella and I inherited that from him.

"Well, I'll be down in the car." he finally says, turning his back and disappearing down the stairs.

I grabbed my jacket as Bella walked back over to her room before grabbing hers and together we both walk down the stairs towards Charlie. Immediately, felt a sense of relief when I saw that we're taking Charlie's Honda and not the cruiser so I didn't have to sit in the back like a common criminal.

I hopped into the backseat as Bella slid into the front and Charlie started the car and pulled out of the driveway before heading into town.

* * *

He pulled up to a small diner on the outskirts of town.

After parking the car, we all walk inside. I noticed how a couple of the customers greeted Charlie as we made our way past them, also giving Bella and I a warm glance. The people in this town seemed a lot nicer than some of those in Arizona, that's for sure.

We picked a table in the corner by a large window and I pulled out a chair before sitting down next to Bella. It was then that a pretty African-American waitress, who looked to be in her mid-forties, came up to the table with a big smile on her face while holding her pen to her small pad of paper.

"Hey Chief, how are you doing? Don't tell me that these are your girls!" she gushes while looking over at us.

"Hey, Cora." He greeted her, "Yep, these are my daughters. This is Bella and Lily." he says, gesturing to each of us as he spoke our names.

She gives us a warm smile before turning her attention back towards Charlie. "So, the usual Chief?" she asked and he nodded. "What about you girls?"

"You want a burger?" Bella asked me and I nodded. "I'll have the same." she says, closing her menu as I hand her mine to give to the waitress.

Cora nods before walking off to get our food.

Again, Charlie and Bella sat in uncomfortable silence as I look out the window, watching the people in town. A couple of the town residents walk up to the table saying "hi" to Charlie and introducing themselves to us.

A little while later, Cora brought us our food and sat it in front of us.

"I just can't get over how grown up you both are. And gorgeous, too!" she comments and I give her a small smile as does Bella. Charlie just keeps his focus on his food.

"When you girls are finished, I'll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday." Cora comments and I look over at dad with a raised eyebrow.

"That'd be great, thank you." Bella smiled and Cora turned to leave.

Bella looked over to me and I shrugged before picking up a French fry and biting into it,

I watched as Bella and dad talked about random topics, but I just continued to focus on my food, not wanting to join in on the awkward conversation.

"So...you eat here every night?" Bella read from Bella's lips as she tried to make conversation.

"It's easier than washing dishes." Charlie shrugs.

"We can cook." Bella reminds him and I nod, "Lil and I always do the cooking at home, in Phoenix. Mom's not that great in the kitchen." I shook my head as I remembered all of mom's failed attempts at cooking, bringing a smile, which I shoot at Bella.

"I remember," Charlie grumbled in amusement which breaks some of the tension away as we all shared a laugh at mom's expense. Mom cooking usually ended up with a destroyed pot and Bella calling for takeout.

"So, how was school? Make any new friends?" he asked and Bella nodded.

"A few people..." she trailed off, however I immediately knew what kind of turn we were about to take in the conversation. "Do you know the Cullen family?" she asked, confirming my suspicions. I looked over at Charlie, interested in seeing if he knew anything and not wanting to miss it.

He sighed and placed the salt shaker back down on the table and looked up at us in exasperation. "Are people talking about them again?" he asked.

"No... Well, a little." Bella admitted.

Charlie shook his head in disappointment. "It's just 'cause they're newcomers. You know, we're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our Podunk hospital. It's lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here whose family has lived her for generations. He is a brilliant doctor who could probably work in any hospital in the world, and make ten times the salary he gets here. He's an asset to the community..." Charlie rants a bit pauses as he takes in the look I share with Bella "Sorry," He apologized. "I just don't like narrow-mindedness of some of the people around here."

Dinner was pretty awkward after that. Bella and I shared a piece of berry cobbler as Charlie ate one on his own before he picked up the check.

* * *

He drove back home and walked in to the living room, collapsing into his favorite chair to watch TV as we entered the house. Waving goodnight, Bella and I walked up the stairs to our separate bedrooms. She had mentioned that she had some homework to do, but as I had finished most of mine earlier, I decided to head over to my laptop and check my email once again, thrilled to see that my mom had already replied to my earlier letter.

Date: March 11, 2008  
Time: 6:43pm  
From: Renée Dwyer  
To: Liliana Swan

Subject: A possible move

_Hey Sweetie,_

_I'm glad that you're enjoying your school. Have any of the cute boys that you mentioned catch your interest? I'm glad that you and Bella made some friends already, and I'm happy that you like your interpreter. Phil and I are doing well. He said that if spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently! Oh, do you know where my cell phone power cord is? I swear it ran away. Email me later, sweetheart. I love and miss you._

_Mom_

I smiled and shook my head at my mother's antics and immediately started typing a reply. She may be a little erratic and forgetful, but I love her and I do miss her.

Date: March 11, 2008  
Time: 7:59pm  
From: Liliana Swan  
To: Renée Dwyer

Subject: In front of your eyes

_Hey Mommy,_

_No, mom, I'm not focused on boys right now. I'm focused on AP Calc. That's great, about Florida! I'm happy for your guys. Make sure that you tell Phil I said hi! Mom, your power cord was plugged into the living room outlet, probably right in front of you. I have some more homework to do now, but I'll message you tomorrow. I love you._

_Lily_

I hit the send and closed my laptop, crawling onto my bed as I laid on my stomach and re-opened my Calculus book as I began to finish my homework. I've done most this work back in Arizona, so I definitely understand it and ended up finishing it quickly.

I threw all of my books in my book bag and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. I put them on and tossed my dirty clothes into my laundry bin before heading into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I could feel myself getting tired, but I was also not looking forward to school tomorrow.

I walked back into my room and turned off my lights before curling up in my bed, letting my mind begin to wander.

_I wonder why Edward glared at Bella like that today. What could my sister have done to make him that upset with her? And what in God's name is up with his brother and his staring problem?_

Something is up with those Cullen's.

Closing my eyes, I slip into unconsciousness…

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded in a fog bank. _

_I looked around, trying to see if I could figure out where I was, but the fog was too thick. _

_I looked down at my attire and saw that I was wearing the same white, cotton dress with no shoes on, and that I was standing on a patch of soft grass. _

_When I looked up, all I could see was gray sky. _

_Where am I? _

_I decided to pick a random direction and started walking towards it rather timidly, expecting something to jump out of the fog and grab me. _

_"B-Bella?" I called out, looking around for anyone. "H-Hello?" _

_I started to run, trying to escape the all-consuming fog. I ran in a straight line, but soon realized that the fog had no end. _

_It began to get dark. It was to the point where I couldn't see anything. _

_I stopped running; my breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding out of my chest. _

_Where am I? _

_I suddenly felt a cool hand slip into mine and lace our fingers together. I turned to look down at them, but closed my eyes when a wave of calm instantly rushes over me. _

_Their hand pushed my hair behind my right ear, running their fingertips over my scar, causing chills to break out all over my body. My breath hitched in my throat and I opened my eyes…._

* * *

I woke to see the light from outside coming in through my window. It was then that I realize I'm back in my room. My heart was still slamming in my chest and my breathing was quickened.

_That was one hell of a dream… _

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and lazily rolled myself out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. I pushed the shower curtain aside and turned on the water, testing it as I waited for it to heat up. Once it felt right, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head and hopped into the shower.

_What did that dream mean? _

As I washed the shampoo out of my hair, I ran my hand over the scar behind my ear, and felt it tingling.

_Who was that in my dream and why do they affect me this way? _

I groaned in frustration and turned off the shower, reaching over to wrap a towel around myself before heading back into my bedroom. I headed over to my closet and grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a gray and white baseball T. I grabbed a pair of socks out of my top dresser drawer and slipped them over my feet, followed by my low-top, black converse. I moved to stand in front of my mirror, which hung over my small vanity and ran a brush through my hair.

I grabbed my thick leather jacket from the hook on my door along with my book bag before heading down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I peered out the window and saw that the cruiser was gone, and assumed that Charlie had left for the station already. I picked up a piece of bread from the loaf in the pantry and popped it into the toaster before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and slipping it into my bag.

I watched the toaster go off before I grabbed the pieces with the tips of my fingers just as Bella makes her way around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Lil." Bella greeted me.

"Morning, B-Bells." I nod as I spread butter over my toast and she grabs a bottle of water from the shelf in the fridge. I picked up a napkin and slipped into my pocket before taking a bite of my breakfast as we walk out the front door to the truck.

I couldn't help but to notice how Bella's face wore an annoyed and anxious expression. As for me? I wanted to get this day over and done with, especially after the dream I had last night.

* * *

Bella pulled the truck into the parking lot and I notice that we're still pretty early. We climb out of the truck and head over to the common area to sit by the tables and wait for the warning bell. Eric, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Angela were already there talking with each other and wave happily upon noticing our arrival. I gave them a small wave in return. It was too early for all the perkiness, so I opted to take out my Spanish book and study.

I peeked up at Bella, who wore her headphones in her ears, with an open book in her hand. It was obvious to me that she was looking around for _him_.

I sighed and shook my head in exasperation before looking back down at my Spanish book. I wasn't sure if she'll really confront Edward or not, as she never was an instigator. She was more like me; a flight rather than fight kind of girl. I hated confrontation and so did Bella. You can imagine how it surprised me when she had said that she wanted to confront him for his rudeness towards her.

Bella tapped my shoulder, letting me know that the bell rang. I looked over to see that the silver Volvo still wasn't in the parking lot.

* * *

The day after that, it was the same thing…

Edward didn't come to school for the whole following week either and I could tell that Bella was getting a little frustrated and annoyed.

In my case, the days go by rather quickly for me. The classes were pretty easy and I've basically just thrown myself into my schoolwork, ignoring everything and every_one_ else, namely Jasper's Hale's piercing gaze during Calculus and lunch. However, the more that I looked at him, the more that I began to think that I knew him from somewhere. It was getting extremely frustrating and it went on without an end, mocking me

_Why was he so familiar?_ I don't remember ever seeing him before in my entire life, but this feeling is just nagging at me.

On the upside, I know that I'm going to make the honor roll this marking period. Also, Bella and I are getting more comfortable living with Charlie and vice versa. We've even began to talk more. Bells and I have been cooking dinner for him just about every night and he says that he loves having a home cooked meal rather than dinner at the diner every night.

So, all in all, I guess that things are going pretty well for us here. I've emailed my mom every day and can tell that she's really been enjoying her time with Phil in Florida, which makes me glad that I made the decision to move here.

On the down side, I still kept dreaming the same dream just about every night. The settings vary, but all in all, for the most part, it's the same dream. Whoever the person with me in my dream is seems to bring an aura of calm with him/her that helps me, but when I look up to see who it is standing there with me, I wake up before I can make them out.

I'm brought out of my musings as Bella pulls up in front of the school. I was really glad that it's Friday.

I reached down to pick up my bag, and slung it up and over my shoulder. I then began to head off into the building, waving goodbye my sister and weaving through the hordes of students in the direction of my locker.

Picking up the lock, I quickly entered the combination and opened it, sliding off my jacket before hanging it up on the hook as I grab my History textbook. I slammed my locker shut and started walking towards the classroom.

Unfortunately, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I continued to look down at my study guide, trying to get in a quick review before my quiz in second period.

As I turned a corner, I startled myself as I bumped into what felt like a brick wall, causing me to drop my textbook in the process. I looked up and felt my eyes widen as I gaze into a pair of beautiful liquid gold eyes. It was then that I discovered that beneath the gold, there were little flecks of red and blue, causing them to pop out in an extraordinary masterpiece. It felt as though my heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat as Jasper stood there looking down at me.

Up close, I could finally see how handsome he really was, causing a swarm of butterflies to flutter wildly within my stomach. There was a purplish shadow under both of his eyes, almost like he didn't sleep the last few nights, but it didn't draw any attention away from his handsome face. I felt like I could continue to stand there, staring at his strikingly beautiful face forever, taking in every single new detail of this gorgeous man.

I didn't know how long we stood there staring at each other, until he broke the spell as he bent down to quickly pick up my book before handing it to me. I persisted to stand there staring, before I finally shook my head, snapping me out of my trance. I reached forward to take my book from his hand, giving him a slight nod in thanks.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Jasper Hale." he introduced himself, offering me his hand to shake. However, it didn't seem to register right away, that he was standing there introducing himself to me, because I was still in a state of shock that he had actually talked to me.

So instead, I stood there like a gaping idiot, eyes wide and mouth open. He waited patiently, hand extended and I let my eyes flicker down to it before I quickly take it. He surprises me even more when he brings my hand up to his mouth, placing his lips to my knuckles.

My jaw dropped in shock and he gave me a charming smile. "You're Liliana, right?" he asked and I finally manage to snap my mouth closed, frantically nodding my head 'yes.'

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the pretty, short pixie-like girl, Alice, was walking up to us. She had the same liquid gold eyes that Jasper had, with small, chiseled features that went perfectly with her short, spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she introduced herself with a wide smile outlining her perfectly white teeth. She offered her hand and I gave her a small smile before taking it in my own and giving it a shake.

"Alice, this is Liliana Swan, the Chief's daughter." Jasper says to his sister, who looks up at Jasper with a playful, yet mischievous look in her eyes. It was almost like she knew something that he didn't.

However, before anything more could be said, the bell rang. She shot her eyes back over towards me as her lips picked up in another bright smile.

"We'll see you later, Lil." I read from her lips as she and Jasper continue to walk down the hallway in the direction that they had previously been heading. Jasper turned to spare me with a small smile, which brought about a rosy hue to my cheeks.

I shook my head and continued my walk to class, only a little bit more confused than when I had first started.

_What just happened? _

_Seriously,__ what just happened? _

I quickened my pace as I made it to my Spanish classroom and unluckily walked in late. Thankfully, Senorita Kyle excused my lateness because of my being new.

_Wait, did Alice call me 'Lil'? The only people who call me that are Bella and dad. _

_Weird..._

* * *

The next couple of periods breezed by and I finally found myself walking towards the Math building to Calculus. I made my way into the room, finding that Jasper was sitting at our table already. He looked over at me and a small smirk graced his beautiful face. It wasn't a mean type of smirk, but a gorgeous, heart stopping, breath hitching one that could make any girls' knees turn into Jell-O.

I gave him a small smile as I slid into my seat next to him.

"Hello, again." He greeted me as Mrs. Ryan walked in the room, greeting the class as she walked over to her desk.

"Everyone, please take out last night's homework and open your text books to page 104." she instructed us.

I reached down into my bag and pulled out my binder and placed it on the desk. I opened it up to my pink folder and pulled out the paper that had our homework written on it before opening my book to the assigned page. Jasper did the same from next to me and Mrs. Ryan made her way around the room, making sure that we all had it finished.

As she walked around her desk to the dry erase board, she began to quickly write up a math problem.

"Would anybody like to come up and try to solve this problem?" she asked the class.

A senior boy up towards the front raised his hand and Mrs. Ryan motioned for him to come up, handing him the red marker. He diligently started working on the limit, but unfortunately confused the numbers, which caused him to get the wrong outcome. He turned back to Mrs. Ryan with a smug grin, only for her to shake her head, wiping the superior expression right off of his face as he walked back to his seat. I noticed that his friends were chuckling a bit at him, causing him to discretely flick them off.

"Would anybody like to come and try to correct this?" she asked.

I turn slightly to look around the room, taking note that no one was raising their hands and most of the others were trying to hide behind their books as if it were to keep them from being called on. I knew the answer and I knew exactly how to fix the problem, so I sighed and raised my hand, drawing everyone's attention towards me, including Jasper's. It was times like this that I wanted the Earth to just swallow me whole under all of these looks.

"Miss Swan, if you would." she motioned for me and I stood up before heading up to the front of the room and taking a black marker from her this time. I crossed out some of the things that the boy did wrong, while correcting them.

As I finished, I turned towards Mrs. Ryan who gave me a small appraising smile and I handed the marker back to her.

"Correct. -3/4. Very good, Liliana."

I gave her a small smile and started walking back towards my seat until I saw that the kid who was at the board before me was leaning over toward his friend as he whispered,_ 'the freak thinks she's so cool just because her father's the chief.'_ I read from his lips as a smug grin graced his lips.

The boy next to him smile as well as he looked at me appraisingly, _'Still, she's a babe. I'd do her in a heartbeat.'_ He winked at me, giving his friend a fist bump.

I sighed as I headed back to my seat where I stiffly sat down. My mood had completely fallen and as I looked down at my book, I began begging the tears to stay at bay. It's amazing how you can feel so good one minute, and then so embarrassed and sad the next. It's also how inferior people can make you feel.

I lifted my head and saw that Mrs. Connors was signing for me to open my book to a different page. I complied before looking over at Jasper, only to see that he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he's looking at the two guys at the front with a glare so cold, that it could freeze Texas.

Did he hear him? I don't know how seeing as he had whispered it. Did he have superhuman hearing or something?

He must have felt my gaze on him as he turned to look over to me and his gaze softened. I quickly looked away and back down towards my textbook as I focused solely on my work for the rest of the period.

I hate that I'm feeling embarrassed and upset. I could feel myself on the verge of tears until suddenly, a wave of calm rushed over me, soothingly. I miraculously wasn't embarrassed anymore and I felt a lot better.

I sighed and tried to enjoy it, but it completely vanished the second the bell rang.

I quickly packed up my books and threw them in my bag, hurrying out of the room and over to my locker. I spun the combination to quickly open it, and tossed my textbook inside. Now that the calm is gone, I can feel the tears begin to sting my eyes. I tried to force them down the best that I could.

'_Don't you ever let anyone make you feel inferior, Lily,' _my mother's words entered my mind and I managed to take in a deep breath.

Grabbing my Science book out of my locker, I slipped it into my bag before slamming my locker shut in an attempt to let some of my frustrations out. It was then that I caught sight of Bella as she approached me, instantly noticing the expression on my face.

She frowned. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked and I shook my head, slinging the bag over my shoulder and began heading towards the canteen with her at my side. "What happened?" she pressed, but again, I shake my head, not wanting to discuss it.

We both made our way over to our usual table and sat in our normal seats. I immediately pulled out my History book and notebook, looking over my notes that I took for class.

Try as I might, I couldn't seem to concentrate on my school work. I could feel myself getting annoyed with that kid from math as frustration began to take over.

How do I think I'm cool? Because I know how to do calculus and you don't? Also, what makes me a freak? I'm sorry that I can't hear, I didn't choose this. And do I have the word slut written across my forehead or something for his friend to screw around with?

'_Liliana, there are mean kids everywhere who will want to make you feel inferior to them. You are __not__ inferior, Lily. Don't you ever let anyone make you feel like that.'_

I felt myself getting worked up once again and I couldn't stand being in this crowded cafeteria for another second.

I sighed and threw my books into my bag before I stood up.

Bella turned to look up at me confused. '_**Where are you going?'**_ she signed.

"_**I'm gonna go get some homework done. I'll see you after school.'**_

I slung my bag over my shoulder and hurried out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. I immediately strode over to my locker and opened it up, putting my Spanish book inside before closing it shut.

I turned to lean my back against the cool metal of my locker and began to slide down until I was sitting on the ground, pulling my legs up to my chest and leaning my head on my knees, trying to forget the happenings of this day.

Suddenly, I felt that wave of calm again and that frustration and embarrassment instantly seemed so far away. I was completely relaxed and steady, the sadness subsiding and dissolving to nothingness.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Jasper's concerned face as he crouched down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't help but to stare at him, a little shocked, before I nodded.

_What is he doing out here? _

"Mind if I sit down?" he points to the spot next to me.

I looked back up at him before shrugging. He smiled and sat down next to me, mimicking my position. I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook and a pen before opening it up to a fresh sheet.

I began to write…

_Why aren't you with your siblings? _I pulled back to show him.

He reads it, then looks back up at me. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I heard what Blake said. You shouldn't let his ignorance get to you."

I gave him a small smile and began to write something else down.

_I guess I'm kind of used to it. It's nothing new._

He shook his head in denial. "He's just mad that you showed him up in front of the whole class. By the way, how are you only a sophomore in an advanced math class?" he asked.

_I took courses in the summer so I could skip ahead. Math has always come easy to me. Plus, I skipped a grade in Middle School._

He nods, his face showing that he's more than a little impressed before covering it up with a question. "How are you adjusting to Forks so far?"

I continued to write_; I'm liking it so far. Bella and I are adjusting well. By the way, where is your brother?_

He frowns as he reads this and looks up at me "He went to visit some family up in Alaska. Why do you want to know about Edward?"

I shrug before writing, _Just wondering. He wasn't very nice to my sister last week._

Jasper nodded and sighed. "Edward has been in a... mood lately." He informs me and I frowned before once again writing.

_Well, I hope he apologizes to Bella when he comes back. It really upset her._

The bell must have rang as Jasper stood up before offering me his hand and pulling me up, with seemingly no effort. I nodded in thanks and picked up my bag.

"Well, I will see you later, Liliana." he smiles and I motion for him to stay as I take out a fresh piece of paper, writing something down quickly and handing it to him. He looked at it and his gorgeous lips twitched up into a smile as his eyes lit up. "I will see you later, _Lily._"

I give him a small smile and a wave as I walked down the hallway towards PE, a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and after the last bell, I made my way over to my locker. I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my Calculus textbook, slipping it into my bag.

I found Bella, who was already standing by the truck and hurried over towards her. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I turned to look around and spot Jasper looking over at me with a smile. I felt a blush stain my cheeks as I smiled back and waved to him.

Bella caught this and turned to look at Jasper, following his gaze back towards me, confused. I shrugged before climbing up into the truck as she starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot.

Finally home.

We walked into the house, which, by the way, Bella and I had cleaned to immaculacy the night before. We headed into the kitchen in order to start preparing dinner. I peered over at my sister while she began marinating the steak and noticed that she looked a little down...just like she had been this whole week. I'm guessing that it's been because of Edward, but I didn't know for sure. I thought that since he was rude to her, she wouldn't really care all that much about him. In my opinion, she really _shouldn't_ care about his arrogant ass. I guess that we can't help the way we feel.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as we put the steak and potatoes into the oven before walking into the living room and collapsing on to the couch. Bella took a seat next to me before turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down into her lap as she began playing with the hem of the blanket that was displayed across the arm of the couch. "Are you okay?" she wondered.

I internally groaned at this as I really just wanted to forget all about what happened in Calculus, but I knew that Bella wanted to know and wouldn't let this slide. I sighed and ran my hand through my curls.

"Uh, a k-kid in math said that I...t-thought I was cool b-because I'm the Chiefs daughter...and he called me a..." I trailed off, but Bella urged me to continue "...a freak. TT-hen, his friend w-went on to say that he'd d-do me." I told her and watched as her eyes widened with flash of anger. Bella has always been on the quiet side and I guess you could say that she was "reserved," but if someone insulted or made of fun of me, she would go in protective mode immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lil." she said sympathetically and I gave it a dismissive wave.

"It's n-not a big deal." I tried to tell her, but she shook her head.

"I thought that the kids here would be different." my sister says wistfully and I smiled.

"There are m-mean kids everywhere, B-Bells." I told her and she sighed before looking over at me, suspicion written on her face.

"What's up with you and Jasper?" she asked with a small smile as she peeked up at me from beneath her lashes.

I shrugged. "Nothing, w-we just t-talked during l-lunch. Well, we _w-wrote_..." I felt the corner of my lip tug up in a small smile, which she returned.

"He went after you as soon as you left the lunch room. He looked really concerned." she revealed, causing my eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

_Really? _

"He s-said he heard what B-Blake said and w-wanted to make s-sure that I was o-ok. Oh, he t-told me that Edward is v-visiting some family and that he's b-been 'in a mood' for a while now and t-that's why he was rude to you." I informed her.

She frowned at this. "A mood?" she repeated skeptically and I shrug.

"Maybe he's on his p-period." I joked, bumping her shoulder with mine, which gets her to laugh. It was the first smile that I've seen from her since she first met Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:**** Wow, 28 pages! This was a long one! Either way, I hope you liked it! I think Jalen did a great job with this one and didn't add too much in this one, aside from rewriting some of it. What did you think of Lily and Jasper's interaction? What about the sister bond between Bella and Lily? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! **

**To see more, go to my FF page or my Wattpad (my Wattpad stories have pictures posted with each chapter of a scene from that update, so check it out!) page under the same user name: ****Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Halcyon**

**A/N:**** This story was originally written by ****Jalen Writes it All**** but has been adopted and revised by me, ****Xo BellaItaliana oX****. I will be making some changes and adding some touches to make it my own, while keeping true to the plot that Jalen has already written. I hope you guys like it and that I do it justice. Review and let me know what you think of my version of her awesome story!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**PART I**

**Chapter 3**  
**(Lily's POV)**

**(A/N: Just like in previous chapters, any sign language is done in bold italics, unless it is said otherwise. Also, any of Lily's thoughts are written in regular italics, unless, again, said otherwise.)**

Bella and I walked downstairs to finish up making dinner as Charlie usually comes home around 5 o'clock. He walked in right on time just as we finished setting the table and removed off his police belt and holsters, hanging them up in the closet, as always.

I grabbed him a beer out of the fridge and a bottle of water for myself and Bella, placing his beer down by his plate. I was glad that dinners with Charlie were not as awkward anymore. Bella and Charlie talked a lot more now and I even joined in on the conversation, sometimes.

Charlie sat down in his normal seat as Bella and I sat in ours as we filled our plates up with lasagna and a fresh garden salad. As we ate, Charlie asked us about school, our friends, our classes, things like that. It was easy and simple now, with Charlie. I think I feel more and more comfortable everyday here with him. I'm actually starting to like Forks and living here with my dad. I don't really know about my sister, though. I have a feeling that she likes it here, but I'm not totally sure. I think she's getting comfortable as she's actually fitting in at school. It's also obvious that Mike has a crush on her. I've even gained some admirers myself, though I don't find any of them that appealing to me.

* * *

After dinner, dad went to watch TV, like he normally does at this time of night, so Bella and I cleaned up and put all of the leftovers away. Bella then headed up to her room while I walked into mine, immediately striding over to my desk and opening up my laptop where I noticed that mom had sent another email, bringing a smile to my lips.

Date: March 23, 2008  
Time: 2:36pm  
From: Renee Dwyer  
To: Liliana Swan

Subject: Big News!

_Hey sweetie,_

_How are you? How is school going? Are your classes still going good? How is Bella? Phil says that he misses you guys. Big news! We are permanently staying in Florida! Phil just got signed to their home team here in Jacksonville! We're so happy, I absolutely love it here! Maybe this summer you girls can come down and visit! Email me back soon. I love and miss you!_

_All my Love,  
Mom_

I start typing a reply to my mom, feeling a stab of pain in my chest at the thought of missing her. I always would as long as we were apart.

Date: March 23, 2008  
Time: 9:30pm  
From: Liliana Swan  
To: Renee Dwyer

Subject: Impending Visits

_Hey Mommy,_

_I'm doing well, I think I'm adjusting rather nicely to Forks. I really like the school and the students are definitely interesting. Yes, my classes are good. I'll be on the Honor Roll for this marking period. I'm glad that you and Phil are enjoying yourselves. Tell him that I say congrats on getting signed. I think that would be a good idea if Bella and I came to visit you. I love the thought of sunny Florida. I'll write tomorrow. _

_I love you and miss you, too.  
Lily_

I close my laptop and felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped, not noticing that anyone had entered and turned around to see my sister.

"Sorry," she apologized. I nodded, waving her off. "Talked to mom?" she asked as she eyed my laptop.

I nodded. "J-Just emailed her. She's h-having a good time in F-Florida. Phil j-just got s-signed." I informed her. Her brows shot up in surprise before she nodded, walking over to my bed and taking a seat with one leg bent up underneath of her, biting her lower lip in between her top and bottom front teeth.

"Do you like it here?" she suddenly asks and I shrug.

"Yeah, I-I like it here. Why, do y-you not?" I pressed. She shrugged, turning her focus to look down at the floor. "Is t-this about E-Edward?" I press further, causing her to snap her head up to look at me. However, she didn't answer my question and I raise an eyebrow, implying that she was meant to answer.

She sighed. "I just...I don't know." she says, shaking her head. "It just bothers me that I didn't do anything to him, so why would he act like that? It just frustrates me to absolutely no end!"

I swiveled back and forth in my desk chair thoughtfully. "M-Maybe something happened to h-him, and that's w-why he was a-acting like that. M-Maybe it had n-nothing to do w-with you." I suggest to her, hoping to give her some sort of reasonable explanation that would fit the scenario.

She just shrugged, shaking her head. "I guess I won't know until he comes back." Bella sighed while standing up and rising to her feet before making her way towards the door. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night, Lil." She waved, turning back to me so that I could read her lips.

"Night, Bells." I replied as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, realizing that I'm pretty tired, as well. I stood from my chair and made my way over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from the bottom drawer. I sat down on the edge of my bed to take my shoes off when I felt a chill go down my spine. It felt as though someone was watching me.

Forgetting about my shoes, I walked over to my window and cupped my hands around my eyes to look outside, trying to catch a glimpse of someone. I looked towards the woods, but didn't see anything. An involuntary shiver traveled down my spine; the woods were really creeping me out, because of my dreams.

I pulled back from the glass, shaking my head and closing my blinds, just in case. I changed into my chosen sleep attire and crept into the hallway and over to the bathroom before washing my face and brushing my teeth.

Once I returned back to my room, I collapsed onto my bed and pulled the covers up and over myself. I found myself falling asleep rather quickly as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The weekend went by extremely slowly. For the most part, Bella and I just hung out together while Charlie went fishing with Billy Black. We both straightened up the house a little more, just to add our feminine touches to it. I found myself sitting on my bed during Sunday night, reading the pages of one of my favorites, _The Phantom of the Opera,_ until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and fell asleep. However, I had this twist in my gut, but I hadn't the slightest idea as to what it was from.

I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, breathing deep and evenly, trying to calm myself down.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I found that I was standing in the parking lot of Forks High School. All of the cars were parked in their usual spots, but it was completely deserted of people; no one was here. _

_I turned around, trying to see if I could find anyone. _

_It's too quiet. _

_I started walking through the parking lot, weaving in and out of the various cars and trucks until I got to Bella's and my normal spot. _

_My heart immediately came to a stop in my chest. _

_Our truck was parked there, but from what I could tell from where I stood, a van had crashed into it on an angle. The skid marks on the ground told me it slid straight into our truck. All of the missing students and teachers were all crowded around, whispering, crying and in a panic. _

_"Bella," I gasped as my eyes widened. _

_I immediately started to run over, pushing my way through the seemingly endless horde of people, none of them seeing me. _

_I finally made it as I barged through the last line of people to the scene, immediately spotting a huge dent bashed into the side of the van with what looked exactly a hand print molded into the metal of the orange truck. I frowned in confusion and couldn't help the hiss that made its way from my lips as a sharp pain shot through my left elbow. I instinctively cradled it to my body, but instantly pulled my hand away when I felt a warm, sticky liquid on my fingertips. _

_I brought my hand to my face to inspect the substance._

_Blood?_

_I pulled my arm back and twisted it to look down at my elbow only to see that it's completely cut up and beginning to swell. _

_What the hell? _

_I go to lean back against the fender of the truck, feeling faint. I couldn't understand how this happened and I needed some stability. But as I prepare to meet the cold metal, thin air takes its place. I began to fall as a involuntary scream left my lips and I'm suddenly enveloped into darkness…_

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see Bella shaking me awake.

"Time to get up," I read from her lips before she turns around, leaving me in my room alone with nothing but the memories of the strange dream. I rubbed my eyes and groaned, hating these nightmares that continuously provoked me in my sleep.

With a sigh, I pulled myself up and out of bed before starting on my usual morning routine as I take a shower and then get dressed. Today, I put on a taupe-colored, oversized sweater with black leggings and my black boots. I straightened my hair and carefully put on some mascara before pulling on my dark brown parka and reaching for my books and book bag.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple for breakfast. As I took the first bite, as I spot Bella walking down the stairs.

"Morning, Lil." she says as she enters the kitchen and I smile.

"Morning, B-Bells." I replied as she makes her way over to the fridge, where she grabs a bottle of water and a granola bar from the pantry.

We both walked outside and saw dad pulling into the driveway with our truck. Looking around, I see that it's pretty icy and rainy outside today. I couldn't help the grimace that made its way onto my face.

Dad opened the driver's side door and climbed out of the truck. Bella starts down the five front steps, making her way over the walkway towards the truck. She makes it down the last three steps at the end of the walkway and steps onto the driveway only to slip on a patch of ice, landing on her butt.

I rushed down the steps as Dad strides over to her.

"You okay, Bells?" he asked as we both manage to pull her up.

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated," she mutters as she brushes herself off. I smiled at this.

"That's why I got you girls new tires; the other ones were nearly bald." he says and I look over to the truck, seeing the new tires, which were also wrapped with chains. "I'll be late for dinner, tonight. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of an animal." Charlie informed us as Bella and I both shared a look of confusion.

"An animal?" Bella repeated.

"You're not in Phoenix any more, girls. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. I thought I'd lend a hand." Dad tells us and I shake my head with an involuntary shiver, a little creeped out. I wonder what kind of animal could have killed a man; a security guard with weapons to defend himself with, no less?

"Be careful," Bella tells him and Charlie looks over at us, nodding.

"Always am."

"Oh, and thank you for the tires and for wrapping them for us." Bella says and I smile at my dad, who looks a little confused. Its the simple things that are nice. It's not that mom and Phil didn't care about us, but they never did something like for us that before. It's nice, especially coming from Charlie. Though, it feels strange to finally be the kid instead of the parent. I could tell that Bella agreed with me.

* * *

Bella pulled into school and I immediately glanced over to see that the silver Volvo was parked in its usual spot.

_Isn't that Edward's car? _

Bella apparently didn't notice as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the school. I followed suit and walked into school with her, waving a goodbye to her as I began to weave through students towards my locker.

I entered the combination and pulled it open, hanging my jacket up on the hook inside. I grabbed my Spanish textbook off of the shelf and held it in my arms as I closed my locker door shut.

* * *

The periods all seem go by quickly, and now, I'm back at my locker, about to go to Calculus. I grabbed my book out of my locker and immediately feel as though someone is approaching me. In peripheral vision, I spotted Jasper Hale walking towards me with a charming, charismatic smile on his intensely handsome face.

"Hello, Liliana." he greeted me with a smile, which I returned. The damn butterflies in my stomach were flittering around like crazy, but at the same time, it was like I could breathe again in his presence. "Shall we?" he asked before I could think any more on it.

Nodding, I closed my locker door shut and began walking next to him in the direction of our Calculus class. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice people watching as Jasper and I walked together. Shock was coloring most faces, envy on all of the girls, as well as some of the guys. It wasn't weird as I was used to being checked out, but never approached by them. Bella said that it was because they probably didn't know how to talk to me, and I understood.

I look up at Jasper, but he didn't seem to notice any of the attention we were receiving and he turned his head towards me, smiling when he saw me looking up at him. I smiled back at him quickly looked down, feeling the blush spread across my cheeks. I honestly didn't know why someone like Jasper would want to hang around with me. That pull that I felt when I first saw Jasper kept on getting stronger with every day that passed, I don't know how he doesn't feel it.

_Wait, why am I over thinking this? Lil, it's just a stupid, little crush._

Jasper opened the classroom door for me and I smiled at him in thanks as we walked inside.

However, the second we entered, I wanted to run out, immediately. Every head turned our way when they saw us enter together. I quickly looked down as I began making my way towards my seat as Jasper walked next to me. I tilted my head towards him, but his attention was towards Blake. He was giving him the nastiest glare that I'd ever seen.

Blake looked up at Jasper and his eyes widened, fear plain as day on his face. I could see him gulp before snapping his head down, his attention on his desktop. I finished the descent down the aisle to my desk and took my seat as Jasper sat down next to me.

I swear, if looks could kill, Blake would be six feet under. I can't help but to feel elated at this. _That's what his arrogant ass gets. _It's kind of like Jasper is protective of me, I guess.

Jasper turned his head towards me, giving me an amused smirk while I look to see Mrs. Ryan walk in. I take out the homework from last night, throwing myself headfirst into all of the numbers and symbols accompanied to make up Calculus.

Mrs. Ryan gave us some classwork, which I finished before everyone else, so I just started drawing random pictures on a piece of paper in my sketchpad. A piece of paper landed in front of me and I look over Jasper to see him smile at me. A grin spreads across my face as I turn to look at the note.

**(A/N:**** Jasper will be writing in bold italics, and Liliana will be writing in only italics. I'm sure you'll pick up on it as we go! ;-) hehe!)**

_**Bored?**_

I noticed that he has very neat handwriting, especially for a guy.

I grinned and picked up my pencil to answer him.

_A little bit. How's your day going so far?_

I slide it back over to him and see the corners of his lips pull up into a small smile before he picks up his pencil and writes his response.

_**It is going well, thank you for asking. How is yours?**_

_It's okay. The weather is kind of nasty, though._

_**You don't like the rain?**_

_Not particularly. _I slide the paper over to him once again and quickly look over to see that Mrs. Ryan is too consumed in her work to notice us passing the note.

_**You know, this is the wettest area in the continental U.S. Why did you move here if you don't like the rain?**_

_My sister and I moved here with our dad so our mom could travel around with our stepdad. He's a minor league baseball player and she missed him when he was on the road._

_**That was nice of you and your sister to do for your mother.**_

_She's our best friend. We'd do anything to make her happy._

_**Are **__**you**__** happy?**_

I frowned as I looked down at the paper. I...I think I'm happy, I _think_.

I picked up my pencil to answer, when the bell rang, halting my progress. I started shoving everything into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I saw that Jasper was waiting for me and we walked out of the classroom together. I liked that I feel comfortable with Jasper and how I don't feel awkward with not talking out loud to him. I don't feel obligated to, anyway.

We walked down the hallway together, however I didn't see Bella, so I assumed that she's already in the cafeteria.

It was then that Alice came skipping (yes, literally _skipping_) up to us with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Lily." she greeted me and I smiled back at her with a small wave.

She walked with us to the lunch room, where Jasper opened the door for the two of us. I spot Bella as Jessica taps her shoulder and points, causing her to look up as I enter. Surprise flashes across her face as she sees me enter with Jasper and Alice. I gave them a small wave goodbye as I walked over towards my sister. She raises an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

When I don't give one, she signs. **_Are you guys friends now?_**

I shrugged and grabbed my water bottle out of my book bag and took a sip. Angela and Ben sit down at the table, giving me a small wave as they take their normal seats. Eric takes a seat next to Angela and Mike takes a seat next to Bella, causing Jessica's face to fall a bit.

Not being able to hear doesn't mean that I don't observe the trials and tribulations of the teenage society. I already know my fair share of gossip, some from observing Jessica's conversations with various people, but mostly from my own observations. For example, I know that Angela is pining over Eric, but he doesn't seem to notice it. Even if he did, he's a little too shy to do anything about it. It's also clear as day that Jessica likes Mike a lot, but his attention is solely focused on my sister. Jessica is definitely jealous of Bella, but puts on this façade that it doesn't bother her. Bella doesn't really give Mike's affections the time of day, because she's too focused on Mr. Edward Cullen, who, by the way, isn't sitting at his table, once again.

_Jesus, this school should have its own TV show: __Forks, Washington, 98331_.

I shake my head and open up my History textbook, starting on my homework. However, that twist in the pit of my stomach is still there and is still annoying me to no end. But I just pushed it aside and focused on my schoolwork.

* * *

The bell rang and I gathered up my things, before walking through the hallway to my locker to grab my gym clothes.

The rest of the day goes by quickly while this feeling in my stomach doesn't want to go away.

Bella meets me at my locker with an expression of confusion and annoyance written on her face.

I sign to her. **_What's up?_**

_She leans against a neighboring locker as she replies, __**He's here. I talked to him.**_

_My eyebrows shot up in surprise. __**What? When? What did he say?**_

_**Come on. I'll tell you at home. **__She gestures towards the nearby double doors._

I nodded and put my jacket on before grabbing my backpack, following Bella out to the car. I see her a little uneasy as she looks over to Edward, who is watching her by his Volvo. I frowned and saw that Jasper was standing with him, watching Edward like he was trying to read him.

I made my way over to the driver's side and stopped in front of Bella. She rested her bag against the back on the bed and I stood in front of her, wanting to know what happened, _now._

_**What happened?**_

She shakes her head and goes to open the car door, but I stopped her and looked at her, sternly. She sighed and looks down. I continue to stand there, patiently waiting for her to answer me.

That's when I feel it…

_Deja Vu._

Just like my dream.

I opened my mouth to warn Bella, but she looked behind me, panic written on her face. Before I could turn around, she pushed me to the side and I went flying, landing on the cold, hard ground, elbow first. That familiar shooting pain from my dream causes me to cry out in pain, but then I see something that makes my heart stop. The van has smashed into Bella's truck just like my dream. But that's not what shocks me; Edward Cullen is by my sister looking down at her, with his hand on the van. A huge dent was underneath it in its shape, just like my dream.

_He stopped it from hitting her. Edward saved my sister. _

I feel someone near me and look up to see Jasper looking down at me, his eyes wide with concern. He started to crouch down next to me, but Edward stopped him, placing a hand on his chest and pulling him away. Jasper looked over at Edward with a glare, but reluctantly went with him, sparing me a remorseful glance as he entered the Volvo.

I'm suddenly aware of the pain in my left elbow and wince. I pulled my right hand away from it and see it painted red with my blood, just like in my dream.

Bella looked over and found me still lying on the ground. She rose to her feet and hurried over to me.

"Lil! Are you okay?" she rushed out and I nod.

Jessica, Angela, and Mike came running over. Angela had a cellphone held up to her ear.

"I'm calling 911!" she shouts and then talks into the phone.

I cradled my arm against myself as everyone starts to crowd around us, making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Lil, what's wrong?" she asks.

I pointed to my elbow. She kept glancing back towards the cars, with the dent in the van.

_How did it not hit her? _

_Edward stopped it, but how? _

_Maybe it's one of those adrenaline things? _

_I don't know, but he booked it out of here, fast. _

I spot the lights of the ambulances and police cars as they pulled into the parking lot. I noticed that it wasn't Charlie's cruiser and sighed with relief, looking over at Bella, but her attention was on the cars.

The two EMT's went over to help Tyler, who was driving the van, while the other one makes his way over to us. The officer pushes back the crowd, making them disperse and go home. It made me feel a lot better, not wanting to be under the spotlight.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen. What happened?" The EMT asked me.

I looked over towards Bella, who turned to look over at her. "She hit her elbow on the ground." She tells her and she reaches over to pull my jacket off before she rolls up the sleeve of my sweater, and begins examining it. I grimace when I see that it's swollen and red, cuts and scrapes all over it, exactly like it was in my dream. The EMT says something to me, but I can't make out what she's saying. Bella just nods and I look over, watching as they load Tyler into the ambulance.

The EMT's loaded Bella onto another gurney, despite her protests, because she had smacked her head on the ground. Apparently, its standard procedure for all head traumas. They just let me sit next to her on the ride, icing my elbow on our way to the hospital.

* * *

They unloaded Bella and took us into the ER room with Tyler. The EMT's allowed Bella to move off of her gurney and let us sit down on one of the hospital beds as Tyler sat down on another one next to us, but separated by a curtain.

An ER nurse with a name tag that read Jackie, took Bella and I back to the X-Ray room to look at my elbow and her head. She then guided us back to, what I guessed was the treatment room of the ER, and we sat down on the gurney once again.

An African-American woman entered the ER, rushing over to Tyler causing me to make the assumption that she was his mother.

Bella tapped my shoulder to get my attention, and I looked over to see the nurse trying to hand me some gauze to stop my elbow from bleeding. I reach out and take the gauze with a small smile in thanks before I lightly begin to dab at the wound.

I see the door swinging widely open out of the corner of my eye as Charlie comes rushing in, looking pale and worried. He spots both of us and relief washes over his features, causing his whole body to relax its tense posture.

"Bella, Lily. Are you girls alright?" he asked, jogging over to us.

"We're fine, dad. Calm down." Bella sighed, but he sees my bloody arm and his eyes widen.

"Lil, you alright?" I nodded and give him a small smile to show him that I'm just fine.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I tried to stop." I see Tyler say and I give him a smile, trying to convey to him that it was not his fault.

"It's okay, Tyler." Bella assured him, but dad still looks pissed off.

"It sure as hell is not okay!" He objected.

"Dad, it's not his fault-" Bella began to say, only to be cut off by Charlie.

"We nearly lost both of you."

I raised my eyebrows, a little taken back.

"But you didn't." Bella reminded him.

Dad just looked over towards Tyler with a heated glare. "You can kiss your license goodbye." He tells Tyler.

I see the door open once again and my eyes immediately widen. In walks an incredibly handsome doctor. I raised my eyebrows in shock as he literally _glides _over to us. He looks like he's in his late twenties-early thirties with blonde hair and strong, chiseled features. I could confidently define him as movie star handsome; tall and lean with a warm, charming smile on his face that has a soothing effect to all in his presence.

"I heard the Chief's daughters were here," he grinned as he strode over to us.

"Oh, good. Dr. Cullen." Dad sighs out.

My brows shot up once again. This is _the _Dr. Cullen?

_Is their whole family this beautiful or something?_

He turned to the nurse, who was still examining Bella, "I've got this one, Jackie."

She nods and hands Dr. Cullen our two chart and turns to leave.

"Isabella..." he says as he studies the chart.

"Bella," my sister says, correcting him.

He started examining her head, feeling for anomalies before he begins shining a light in her eyes, checking her dilation. "You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion. You may experience some post-traumatic stress, or disorientation, but your vitals are good. I think you'll be just fine."

I see my dad close the curtain separating us and Tyler rather quickly with annoyance coloring his features. I shook my head and turned back towards Bella and Dr. Cullen.

"It was amazing, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." Bella prattled on, talking about Edward, but Dr. Cullen seemed like he has a strained smile on his face.

"As long as you're safe." he nodded and put her chart down, before putting on some gloves and picking up my chart.

"You must be Liliana." he says before looking up at me.

I looked over at Bella.

"You can just call her Lily." She told him for me.

He gave me a smile before putting my chart down and gently taking my elbow in his hands, pulling the gauze away from it. He started testing my movement and prodded at it, causing me to hiss out in pain.

Bella put a comforting hand on my back while Dr. Cullen grabbed some bandages and a sling.

"Your X-Ray doesn't show any broken bones or torn ligaments. It's just a minor sprain. I'm going to wrap up your cuts. You should clean and change the bandages every day. I'm going to have you wear sling for about a week, so make sure you limit your movement in your elbow and you'll be as good as new in about two weeks." Dr. Cullen instructed. I smiled up at him, liking him already.

Dr. Cullen helped me into the sling and adjusted it for me.

"There you are." He smiled.

_**Thank you. **__I signed, figuring that if he didn't understand, that Bella or Charlie would translate._

"You are welcome, Lily," he said, surprising me, and then left the room.

I grabbed my jacket with my good arm and began to follow Bella and my dad out to the waiting room.

"I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom, Bella." Charlie tells us.

Bella and I look at each other with wide eyes.

"You told her? She's probably freaking out." Bella sighed. Dad just shrugged and hurried off.

Bella shook her head in exasperation and pulled out her cell phone. She was about to dial, but then stops as she looks down the hall. I frowned and followed her line of sighed, spotting Rosalie, Edward, and Dr. Cullen.

"This isn't just about you, it's about all of us." I read from Rosalie's lips, but Dr. Cullen stops her when he spots us watching. He says something else, causing Rosalie to glare at Edward as Dr. Cullen begins to guide her away.

All of a sudden, Bella stormed up to Edward, but I stayed where I was. I couldn't see what she was saying, but I could read his lips.

"I was standing right next to you."

Bella shook her head and I could see how Edward was trying to act nonchalant.

_I know he wasn't next to us. He was by his car, across the lot, nowhere near us. _

He stepped closer to my sister, his expression icy hard. "No, I wasn't."

I was actually impressed with my sister when she stepped closer to him, challenging him.

_You go, Bella! _

"You're confused. You hit your head." he insisted and she shook her head. "And what, exactly, was that?" he pressed, pausing as she answered before saying, "No one will believe that."

_No one will believe what? _

Bella and Edward continue to face off against each other and I felt my heart begin slamming in my chest while watching this.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" He gritted out.

They both continue to stare at each other and I could practically feel the tension in the air.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" I assume that my sister says no and Edward sighs, "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He says before he walks away.

Bella must have said something that made him stop and turn around.

"...I don't know." He says over his shoulder before he continues to walk off.

I make my way over to Bella who looked on, confused and frustrated.

_He doesn't know what?_

My sister turned to face me and I raised my eyebrows in silent question. She just shook her head and we headed back over to Charlie, who was still signing the paperwork at the front desk.

Bella still looked frustrated with Edward. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me, but shook her head before we head out to the parking lot.

I slid into the back of the cruiser as Bella got into the front as Charlie started up the car. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and drove over to the high school, so we could pick up the truck.

When we arrived at the high school, she opened my door for me so I could slide out, before climbing into the front seat as Bella gets into the truck. She pulled out of the parking lot and we tailed her the rest of the way home.

* * *

Back at the house, Bella handed me my book bag and I slung it over my good shoulder as I watched her storm up to her room, obviously still pissed off from what had happened with Edward at the hospital.

I sighed and headed up to my bedroom, dropping my bag onto the floor and closing my door shut.

I sat down at my desk and opened my email, noticing that I have five unread messages from my mother. I read all of them and groaned when I saw that with each one, she had gotten more and more frantic.

I started typing a one-handed reply, telling her that I was fine and not dead. It was then that Dad entered my room, causing me to turn around to face him, pressing the 'send' button on the screen.

"How's your shoulder feel, Lily?" he asked and I shrug. "Uh, Dr. Cullen gave me a note to excuse you from gym for the next two weeks." He handed me the slip of paper and I took it, putting it on my desk next to my laptop.

I felt bad as dad stood there a little awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me and I nod, giving him a smile, which seemed to satisfy him. "I'm…uh… I'm real glad you and your sister are okay."

I gave him another smile as my way of saying thanks. He nodded and headed back out through the door, leaving me sitting there alone, once again.

I stood and slipped out of my room and over to Bella's, knocking twice on her door before walking in.

I spotted my sister sitting on her bed, her head turned to look out the window. Turning, she looked over to me as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Are y-you okay, B-Bells?" I asked and she nodded, turning to look back outside. "How d-did he s-stop it?" I ask in a whisper and she tensed, snapping her head to look back at me in surprise. "I-I know he w-wasn't anywhere near u-us, how did he s-stop the van?"

"I don't know." she responded, looking down while shaking her head. She looked up at me, determination decorating her expression. "But I'm gonna find out. There's something up with the Cullen's."

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you guys like the chapter? Any thoughts on what's going to happen next? I'd love to hear any and all thoughts! What did you think of Lily's dream of the accident before it happened? Why is she getting these dreams of the future? Review!**

**GUESS WHAT! I forgot to mention this, but I do have a Wattpad account under the penname XoBellaItalianaoX, as well! I post most of my stories on there as well and with each chapter, the is a PICTURE showing a scene from within each chapter, including Jasper romance pics! Check em out!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! **

**Frequent Question:** _Will the whole story be written in Lily's POV?_

**Author:** No, despite what was written with Jalen's story, I will be adding Jasper's POV in with the chapters! ;-) So, keep an eye out for that!

**To see more, go to my FF page or my Wattpad (my Wattpad stories have pictures posted with each chapter of a scene from that update, so check it out!) page under the same user name: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Halcyon**

**A/N:**** This story was originally written by ****Jalen Writes it All**** but has been adopted and revised by me, ****Xo BellaItaliana oX****. I will be making some changes and adding some touches to make it my own, while keeping true to the plot that Jalen has already written. I hope you guys like it and that I do it justice. Review and let me know what you think of my version of her awesome story!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

**Reminder:**** Lily's thoughts will be in **_italics, _**while any and all sign language will be in **_**bold italics.**_** This will always be the case unless told otherwise. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**PART I**

**Chapter 4  
****(Liliana's POV)****  
**

After dinner, I headed up to my room and opened my dresser as I started getting ready for bed. I was just about to pull out a pair of teal and navy plaid pajama pants when I felt it again; that chill down my spine that continued all the way down to the tips of my toes.

I cautiously walked over to my window and wrenched it open, determined to figure this out. I scanned the yard, narrowing in on the tree line as the feeling of someone's eyes on me lingered on.

I continued to squint through the darkness, desperate to catch a glimpse of whoever it was when I spotted two golden orbs floating near one of the larger trees at the edge of the forest. I frowned and tried to determine what it was, but it was just too dark outside to see.

_You're losing it, Lily. It's probably just an owl or something. _

I shook my head at my paranoia and closed my window before shutting the blinds. I slipped off my sling and dropped it haphazardly onto the floor.

_God, I'm sick of that thing. _

Slowly and painfully, I finally pulled off my clothes and changed into my pajamas before turning off the lights and sliding under the covers. I closed my eyes as the feeling of dread overtook me as I thought about going school tomorrow whilst I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I found that I was lying on the grass somewhere in the woods, once again. Only this time, I'm not afraid. I'm happy, however I'm not sure as to the reason why. _

_I could see the sun peeking through the trees causing me to smile as I began to take in the beauty of the forest. I looked down and saw that I'm wearing the same white cotton dress as in my other dreams and that my elbow has healed. _

_I started walking through the forest, a smile plastered on my face as I spotted a doe peek its head up to look at me. I stopped and smiled at the deer as we both continued to survey each other. _

_The doe suddenly turns to my right, instantly on alert, and quickly scurried off, running away. I turned towards where the doe had looked before disappearing and saw something sparkling in the sunlight off in the distance. _

_I frowned and started making my way towards it, watching as it became brighter and brighter the closer I get. It was shaped in the form of a person with glitter drizzled all over them. _

_When I start to get close, it becomes too bright for my eyes and I have to shield them to the point where I have to completely close them._

* * *

I opened my eyes and immediately looked around, instantly realizing that it was only just another dream. Another rather _confusing _dream.

I sighed and pulled myself up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, where I took a quick shower. I thoroughly cleaned my scrapes and carefully redressed them before I headed back into my room and over to my closet.

I slipped on a black pullover hoodie, a pair of jeans, and black converse. I started slowly getting dressed and put my sling on before fixing my hair. I put the doctor's note in my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking down the stairs where I see Bella as she leans in to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. She spots me entering the kitchen from her peripheral vision and gives me a small smile.

"Morning, Lil." she says as she looks at me over her shoulder, and I smiled back at her.

"Morning, Bells." I replied as I grabbed my own water bottle and slipped it inside my book bag.

We both headed outside and over to the truck, climbing inside.

"You h-have that field t-trip for Bio today, r-right?" I asked and she nods, before muttering "Don't remind me," under her breath, but annunciated her lips enough to where I could make out the words as they left her mouth.

Bella pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the school.

* * *

When she pulled into the overly-crowded parking lot before slipping carefully into our spot, I noticed Eric and Angela, who had instantly come running over to the car. I turned, opening the sliding glass window and reached through to the bed where I grabbed my bag and observed the silver Volvo that parked in its usual spot, as well.

_They're here._

"Are you guys okay?" Angela asked in concern as she eyed my sling as I turned back around. Bella answered her, but I couldn't see what she was saying from where I sat in the passenger side.

I slid out of the car and pulled my bag over my sling-less shoulder. It was then that Eric finally spots me and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God, is it broken?" He asked hastily. I rolled my eyes before shaking my head 'no', though internally touched by his honest concern, whereas others would most likely just be looking for gossip.

Bella peeked over at me and I waved goodbye, leaving her to deal with the questions that would no doubt be coming her way regarding the both of us and our almost-accident from yesterday.

I sluggishly made my way into school, receiving stares and gazes from everyone I passed. I just kept my head down and ignored them as much as I could, feeling uncomfortable under their watchful eyes.

When I finally arrived at my locker, I lazily dropped my bag onto the floor in front of the green painted metal door before I turned the black dial and entered the combination before pulling the latch open, feeling it pop.

I grabbed the appropriate books for each of the designated classes and tossed them haphazardly into my bag, one-armed and frustrated. I shake my head, glaring at the stupid sling and picked up my bag. I was regretting not telling Bella about my dream, because it had come true. Not to mention, I wouldn't be struggling with one arm right now, and Edward Cullen would just have been a minor irritation in Bella's life.

I slammed my locker door shut and turned around without looking where I was going. I knocked my left arm into a hard body, causing me to hiss out in pain. I looked up and spotted Jasper standing there with a concerned look on his handsome face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, darlin'. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Are you okay?" He asked, looking at my arm which hung in the sling as I cradled it gently against me. I wasn't really all that worried about my elbow, though. I think I was still too stunned that he had called me 'darlin'.

_Oh God, I bet his voice would had made me weak in the knees – if only I could hear it... _

I then realized that he was still waiting for an answer from me, so I immediately nod, giving him a small forgiving, and sheepish smile. He grinned in return before gently reaching to take my book bag off of my shoulder, slinging it over his own. I went to grab it, knowing that I was perfectly fine to carry around the book bag on my own, but as if anticipating it, he dodges my attempt to reach for it back.

"I insist," he smirks with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that causes my stomach to do a flip.

I sigh, defeated, and he gives me a victorious smile that causes me to shake my head at his antics.

I led the way towards my Spanish class, stopping to take my bag off of his shoulder by the door. He graces me with a small smile as I sign,

_**Thank you.**_

"You are welcome, Lily," he replied and then turned to head down the hallway towards his own classroom.

I smiled to myself as I entered the classroom, forgetting all about the fact that I was a topic for gossip today, only to be reminded when everyone turned their attention towards me the second that I was inside.

_Oh, this is going to be a great day_.

* * *

First period went by rather quickly and now I'm in my History class, watching Mrs. Connors sign the lecture that Mr. Richardson is giving.

_**Since we are almost done with the Civil War, I'm going to hand out your projects. I will assign each of you a battle and I want you to do a three page report on it.**_

I take the project paper and look down to see that I'm assigned to _The Battle of Galveston._

_Easy enough_.

I slide my paper in my binder and closed my textbook just as the bell rings, sending heavy vibrations of sound into the air. I sling my bag over my shoulder as I walk to my next class. However, halfway to my Science class, I had forgotten that I'd left my book inside my locker. I sighed in annoyance and then begrudgingly turned around, running back to go get my book.

I make it to my locker and quickly spun the dial, popping open the door and quickly grabbed my book before closing my locker door just as the bell rings. I shrugged to myself, figuring that I'll just blame my being late on my arm.

I was about to turn the corner towards the science wing when I noticed Jasper and Rosalie off to the side, and from the looks of it, they were in a heated argument. I couldn't see what Jasper was saying because he'd turned away from me, but I could still see Rosalie and she looked pissed.

"God, you and Edward are going to ruin everything! You two are so selfish!" She hisses, pausing when Jasper says something to which she rolled her eyes "Yeah, and what happens when you lose control?"

_Lose control? _

Jasper shakes his head and then says something that must have seemed too far-fetched to his beautiful blonde twin as a disbelieving look crosses her face.

"What do you mean 'you don't want it'? That's not possible, Jasper. It's much too strong to avoid. Edward has already put us at risk enough, and we don't need you to make it worse by pulling this shit. It's too-"

I jumped when I felt a hand land on my shoulder and turned around to see Bella standing there.

"What are you doing?" She starts to question me, but I cut her off with my hand as I peek around the corner only to find that Jasper and Rosalie were gone.

I sighed and turned back to my very befuddled sister, shaking my head.

_**I'll see you at lunch. **_

She frowned, but I quickly turned around, briskly walking towards my class before she could press the issue.

_What did Rosalie mean by 'lose control?' _

_What does she mean that Edward put them at risk? At risk of what? _

_What is too strong? _

It obviously had something to do with Edward saving Bella and his "superhuman strength" or whatever the hell it was that he had demonstrated. There are a million questions running through my mind and the Cullen's were way too enticing. And now, after what I'd just witnessed, I knew that they're definitely hiding something.

* * *

When science was over, just want to go home. I walk to my locker and grab my Calculus book, putting it in my book bag. I consider just going to the nurse and saying my elbow hurts too much so I need to go home. I really just want to go home and sleep forever so I can get away from these stupid looks in the hallway and these stupid questions.

I slam my locker closed and pull my bag over my shoulder, heading towards Calculus. I went to open the door, but a pale hand beat me to it and opened the door widely.

I look over and see Jasper, holding the door open for me, a smile on his face, "Ladies first."

I grin widely at him, my mood feeling as if it lifted right away, and walked through the door with more of a bounce in my step. I'm aware that everyone is still staring, as they have been all day, but it doesn't bother me when I'm next to Jasper like this.

He slid into his seat next to mine and I opened up my book as Mrs. Connors begins to sign the notes Mrs. Ryan is writing.

Class actually goes by pretty quick as we take our lecture notes and then receive our quizzes back. However, I can't help but to think back about what Jasper and Rosalie were arguing about.

_What happens when you lose control?_

Lose control of what?

_What do you mean 'you don't want it,' that's not possible._

Don't want what?

_It's way too strong to avoid._

What is?

_Edward has already put us at risk, we don't need you to pull that shit, as well. _

So, I'm assuming that the Cullen's have some kind of secret that involves the whole family, but I just don't know if I even _want_ to find out what it is. This whole thing is just creeping me out a little too much for my liking.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I see everyone starting to get up from their seats and gather their things, bringing me to realize that the bell must have rung.

I closed my book and threw my notes quickly into my binder before shoving everything else into my school bag. I happened to look up and spot Rosalie standing there by the door, probably waiting on her brother. It was then that I can finally really see just how beautiful she is up close with the same golden eyes as Jasper's. Her long blonde hair looks like it's made up of silk and I felt like a midget under her height, especially in those designer heels she tends to wear and still manage to walk with the grace of a ballerina. Her cheekbones were high, her lips perfectly plump, her eyelashes elegantly thick and long, while her makeup was always applied to perfection. However, it seemed more like a shell to me. It was like she thrived on being beautiful, but then… that's it. The only emotion besides the ever-present glare that graces her face appears when she's with Emmett. I guess those two are really in love.

Rosalie's lips curled into a sneer causing me bring myself out of my internal analysis of her. I didn't even know that she was in this class, but I should have, because I could practically feel the self-importance constantly radiating from within her.

"Jasper, are you coming?" she snaps, glancing at me with a glare so cold, my self-esteem shrinks under it. Her golden eyes seem so unfriendly, not like Jasper's which light up when he smiles. Hers just seem empty and chilled.

"I'm going to walk Lily to lunch, first. I'll see you there." He dismisses her without taking his eyes from me.

Something shifts in Rosalie's eyes as she looks at him, sternly, and clearly not satisfied with his answer.

Her gaze flickers over to me, her glare so vicious that I instinctively widen my eyes. I would dig a hole in this very ground and bury myself alive if it meant getting away from her glower.

_What did I ever do to her?_ That look should only be reserved for people you hate.

"Jasper," she says warningly and he turns to look at her. The twins glare at each other for a couple of moments and what's weird is that I can actually feel the vibrations trembling within Jasper's chest as they make their way in to the air. It's almost as if he's…_growling?_

This continues on for several seconds before Rosalie finally huffs, stomping her foot like a precocious child before spinning on her heel and storming out of the room, but not before sparing me one last malicious glare. I would love it if the ground could just open up right now and swallow me whole.

I turn my gaze over to Jasper who was looking down extremely guilty. "I'm sorry about Rosalie. She's a little...protective of me." I raise an eyebrow but nod, not fully believing him for even a second.

He reaches over and grabs my book bag, slinging it over his broad shoulder. I shake my head in exasperation and follow him out of the class room, heading towards the cafeteria.

When we walk in, Bella looks up from the table with raised eyebrows as I lead Jasper over to my table. I watch as we get closer how Jessica and Angela look at us, mouths open in shock that Jasper was carrying my bag for me.

We stop and he hands me my bag and I place it on the floor before turning back to look at him.

_Thank you _I mouth to him and his lips twitch into a charming smile.

"You are very welcome, Lily. I will see you later." he grins charmingly and turns to my table, nodding at Angela and Jessica, whose eyes literally widen, before walking over to the Cullen table where the rest of his siblings watch with mixed expressions on their glorious faces.

I turn to take my seat as Angela and Jessica continue to stare at me and I can practically feel the inquisition that is getting ready to begin as they wait for Jasper to get out of hearing distance.

"Are you guys dating?" Angela inquires with a wide smile and I shake my head no.

"Do you like him? Does he like you?" Jessica asks me as she leans forward in her seat with anticipation of my answer and I can't help but widen my eyes.

_This girl really likes her gossip. _

I just shrug, hoping that she will leave it alone. Lucky for me, Bella notices this and looks over to Jessica.

"So, are you excited for the field trip?" Bella asked her, trying to change the subject.

Jessica looks confusedly at Bella, raising an eyebrow as if to ask her 'are you serious?'

"Uhm, not really." she grumbled and Bella nods.

"Yeah, me neither," she sighed, looking over at me with a small smile. I return the sentiment, winking at my big sister and open my bag, pulling out my homework, trying to get some work done.

* * *

I manage to get both math and vocab done before the bell rings, and I lean over to pack up all of my belongings.

While walking towards the gym, I gasp out loud, dropping my books at my feet as I get a flash of three people running through the woods. They're practically flying as the run, weaving throughout trees at such a rapid pace that the trees appear to me as a blur. All I can see is their outlines, except for one of them, who has what is unmistakably flaming red hair, almost like fire. Other than that, I can't see any of their features.

I come out of this vision to find that all of the students around me are looking at me inquisitively as I stand near the front of the school where the two buses are loading the biology students for their field trip. I spot Bella behind one of the windows, looking at me with worried eyes.

A blush rises up to my cheeks as I fall to my knees and begin to gather my scattered books from the side walk, only to freeze when I find an unfamiliar pale hand reach out to grab one of my last books and hold it out to me. I look up to see none other than Edward Cullen as he hands me my poetry book with a calculating look on his face. He seems as though he's studying me with rapt curiosity, but I can't figure out why.

"Here's your book, Liliana," he nods towards the book, reminding me that I have yet to take it.

I take the book as I continue to look up at him as he studies me.

_Thanks a lot,_ I think to myself. _At least we know that chivalry is not dead, but dormant in most_, I think to myself humorously. _The Cullen men seem to have it in spades, even if this one seems to have never seen a person drop their books before. _

"You're welcome," He replies with a laugh, only for his eyes to widen as he realizes that I had yet to thank him and that there is no reason for him to be laughing.

I nod my thanks regardless, only for him to quickly mumble another 'welcome' before shoving his hands in his pockets and taking off towards the opposite bus than the one that Bella was one.

I just shake my head of his oddity, while trying to get the image of the three runners out of my mind as I walk into the gym and towards the girl's locker room.

* * *

I could feel myself getting a headache as the last two periods dragged on. I kept getting these damn flashes of those three people flying through the trees. I don't know who they are or what they're doing, but they won't get out of my head. No matter how hard I concentrate, I can't see what they look like, causing my head to throb harder.

I rubbed my temples as I waited for the last bell to ring, before I could go home and take a long nap with a cool cloth over my forehead.

Finally, I opened my eyes and saw that everybody was packing up, so I quickly shoved my books into my bag and rushed out of the classroom. I fling open up my locker door and grabbed my books, not bothering to look at which ones I took before slamming it closed and hurrying off towards the exit.

I looked over and saw Bella already sitting inside the cab of the truck, frowning. I climbed in the passenger side and Bella shifted the truck into gear before pulling out of the parking lot.

She didn't say anything on the ride home, so I assumed that the field trip didn't go very well.

* * *

When we get back home, Bella jumped out of the truck and stormed up to the house, marching right up into her room. I closed the front door and walked into the kitchen, setting my bag down on the table. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, along with some grapes, heading over to the table and pulling out my homework while I popped a grape in my mouth. My headache had thankfully subsided for now, much to my relief. I don't think I could have handled any more of that today.

When I finished my homework, I put everything away and walked upstairs, throwing my bag into my room before making my way over to Bella's door and knocking.

Without waiting for her to come and open it, I turned the knob and walked in to see her sitting by her desk. She looked up at me and turned around as I sat down on her bed, grabbing one of her purple pillows to hold against my chest.

"An adrenaline rush." she says, causing me to frown. "That's what Edward called it."

_An adrenaline rush? No way_.

"W-Well, we know that's a b-blatant-faced l-lie." I grumbled and she nods.

"He heard me from across the parking lot. I was talking to Mike and he asked me to prom." I raised my eyebrows inquisitively, but Bella shook her head dismissing it. "I said that we're both going to Jacksonville, so I can't go. Anyway, Edward asked me what's in Jacksonville. He wasn't even near me when I was talking to Mike.

"Weird," I mumbled.

"He's having these stupid mood swings where one minute, he'll act completely rude and then the next, he'll seem remorseful." Bella tells me and I frowned. "He said that it would be better if we weren't friends."

"Did he s-say why?" I asked and she shook her head no. "Mood s-swings? That b-boy is definitely o-on his period."

Bella cracks a smile and I'm glad that I lifted her mood even the slightest.

"What were you doing in the hallway today?" she asked. However, I don't know if I want to tell her about what Jasper and Rosalie were saying yet. At least, not until I get the facts straight.

I shake my head. "I j-just forgot my book out of m-my locker." I tell her but she looks at me, suspiciously, clearly not buying it.

"And what was that out front by the buses today? I saw Edward help you with your books. What happened?" She pushed, allowing what she saw in the hallway to slide for now over something more appealing to her interest.

I swallowed, not really knowing what to say. After all, I didn't even know what that was.

"I got a h-headache. It came s-so suddenly, it s-startled me into d-dropping my b-books. Edward h-helped." I shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant.

She furrowed her brows. "He ran off pretty quick after that. Did something happen?"

To be honest, I didn't even know what it was and I figured that it wouldn't be right to make assumptions regarding something I didn't know. So, I decided to 'brush it off'.

"He said h-he had to hurry a-and catch the b-bus." I decided to answer, feeling somewhat guilty for lying to my sister like that.

But what was I supposed to say? _"He seemed to have read my mind and freaked out?" _Yeah, that'd go over well. As if I'm not enough of a freak already.

"I've got h-homework," I muttered as I stood up and walked out of her room and into my own, closing the door behind me.

I slid into my logging onto my desk chair in front of my laptop, sliding my sling over my head before tossing it onto my desk. Smiling, I spotted a letter from mom and quickly opened it.

Date: March 26, 2008  
Time: 11:36AM  
From: Renee Dwyer  
To: Liliana Swan

Subject: Checking up

_Hey Sweetie,_

_How are you feeling? Is your arm okay? How is Bella doing? Phil says hi and that he misses you guys. Florida is gorgeous as always. I'm telling you, Lily, you're going to love it. I miss you lots. Love you!_

_Mom_

I start typing a quick reply or else she'll freak out from not hearing me.

Date: March 26, 2008  
Time: 3:46  
From: Liliana Swan  
To: Renee Dwyer

Subject: Feeling Better

_Hey mommy,_

_I'm feeling okay and my arm is just a little sore. Bella is okay too, and the truck just has a little dent in it. Florida sounds great and I'm sure I'll like it. I love and miss you. Tell Phil I say hi _

_Love Always,  
Liliana_

I closed my laptop and walked over to my bed, slipping off my sneakers and lying back. I turned my head to look out my window at the gray sky, thinking to myself about my dream from last night.

_What was shining like that in the sun? _

_Why was this not a nightmare? _

I then think about the "visions" I kept having today of those three people sprinting through the woods.

_Who are they and why do I keep thinking about them? _

I groaned and close my eyes, my headache returning. I roll over onto my stomach and reach into my bag to pull out my prescription bottle, popping the top off and shaking two small round pills into my hand and throw them back, chasing it with a squirt from my water bottle on my nightstand.

Closing the lid, I toss the bottle back into the front zipper of my school bag and collapse backwards onto my bed, closing my eyes as I wait for the pain to disappear.

* * *

Hours later, after dinner, I go right upstairs to change and slip into bed. My headache was already back and it was growing and growing. I pulled my clothes off as quickly as I can and throw on a t-shirt and pair of shorts before I take another pill for the pain and climb into my bed to closing my eyes.

* * *

_When I open my eyes, I find myself back within the forest. The sun was peeking out through the trees again and I felt completely serene. I could actually feel the heat on my face from the sun's rays and the wind as it lightly blew, rustling the leaves in its path._

_Taking in a deep breath of the sweet tasting air, I smiled to myself and looked around. I like coming back to this place. I feel like I could stay here forever. _

_Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders causing me to gasp. I should be surprised or scared. I should even be terrified by the strength of which these arms are holding me, but, all I feel is a wave of adoration and devotion wash over me. I feel __loved__. _

_I look down and find their arms, taking note of the very faint scars that appear like crescent-shaped moons. Upon closer inspection, I see that they are actually bite marks, littering up and down his pale forearms. Whoever he is, I can feel him speaking to me as his chest vibrates against my back. I would give anything to hear what he has to say as I feel his lips brush against my ear lobe. _

_I bring my hands up to touch his arms, and a bolt of electricity flows up through my hands. I gasp at the pleasurable feeling and smile. I don't know who this person is, but I do know that I already love him more than words can say. _

_I feel him as he pulls my hair behind my opposite ear, his fingertips trailing down my scar before he brings his cold lips to my neck and places a gentle kiss there. I want so badly to turn around and see him, but I can't seem to move. I can't even breathe. _

_He trails his cold lips to right up under my ear lobe, placing a kiss in that sensitive spot making me close my eyes in bliss._

* * *

I find that I'm being shaken and I open my eyes to see Bella standing over me.

"Time to get up," she informs me before leaving my room.

I rubbed my eyes with my right hand. I couldn't help but to instantly think back to that dream.

_Who was that man? Good God, I'd give anything to learn his face, his voice…_

Those crescent scars all over his forearms. Bite marks. At least, that's what they looked like to me. I couldn't even see that person's face, but I know that I love him. I don't even know who he is, yet I love him. I love the faceless man with the scars on his arms. I don't even know if he's real or if I will see him again in my dreams. I couldn't help but pray that he was, for I knew deep within myself that this man was the other half to my soul and I'd never be complete without him.

I reluctantly pulled myself up out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I wrapped a large towel around myself, redressed my bandages, and walked back into my room.

I made my way over to my floor length mirror and looked at my reflection, turning my head to trace the spot on my neck that _he _kissed with my fingertips.

I sigh in frustration.

_I don't even know who _**he**_ is. For all I know, he could be a made up figment of my imagination, sent here to torment me with what could never me._

Huffing, I pulled out my blow dryer and dried my hair, leaving it flowing in natural curls down my back before heading over to my closet. I grabbed a dark green jumper, a pair of black leggings, and black leather boots that came up just under my knee, quickly pulling them on and then adjusting the sling on my arm.

I grabbed my book bag and guided myself down the staircase and into the kitchen, spotting Bella already there, as usual, grabbing some breakfast.

I didn't feel hungry at all with these butterflies winding themselves within my stomach from my dream, so I just grabbed a Snapple before heading outside, Bella walking behind me towards the truck. She looked over at me with an odd expression, obviously having noticed my mixed-up mood. I guess you could say that I'm just frustrated because all of these dreams or "visions" I'm having. They aren't clear and I have no idea what they mean. Add that to the dream I had last night and I was on a rollercoaster in my mind.

Bella pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car as I slid out and marched right into school towards my locker.

The sooner I can start this day, the sooner I can go home.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think of Lily's dream? Will she find out who it is? What about her exchange with Edward? Did he see Lily's vision? Any thoughts on what is going to happen in the next chapter? Let me know what you think!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to my FF page or my Wattpad (my Wattpad stories have ****pictures ****posted with each chapter of a scene from that update, so check it out!) page under the same user name: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Halcyon**

**A/N: This story was originally written by Jalen Writes it All but has been adopted and revised by me, Xo BellaItaliana oX. I will be making some changes and adding some touches to make it my own, while keeping true to the plot that Jalen has already written. I hope you guys like it and that I do it justice. Review and let me know what you think of my version of her awesome story!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**NEWS: If you go to my Wattpad page – where I have also posted most of my stories, including this one – you will see that I have posted PICTURES of a scene from each chapter inside the story with the chapter! So, take a look and tell me what you think! There are even Jasper Romance pics! The user name (penname) is the same as this one so it won't be hard to find. Or you can click on the link on my profile! - Bella'Xo**

**Reminder: Lily's thoughts will be in **_italics, _**while any and all sign language will be in _bold italics._ This will always be the case unless told otherwise. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**PART I**

**Chapter 5  
****(Liliana's POV)**

I opened up my locker and grabbed my books, shoving them into my bag haphazardly and began walking towards my classes in a daze. I felt like nothing more than a zombie walking around. It's like I'm not really here…

I guess these dreams are taking their toll on my mind. I wish I could just have one night of peace without these stupid dreams interrupting my every thought. Then, when I wake up from the nightmares, they interfere in my mind all day and even when I wake up from the good dreams, they only serve to leave me lonely, drained and confused. I just feel so exhausted, like I'm not getting enough sleep, but I know that I physically am.

It's irritating.

I walked into my classroom and took my seat, waiting for this day to get started.

* * *

The periods continuously drug on as per usual lately, and the classes were monotonous. My sling was annoying me, constantly getting in my way, urging me to rip it off.

_I just want to go back home._

Gosh, I'm such a complainer today…

I shook my head to myself and looked to see that it was time to gather up all of my books as the bell made warning vibrations in the air. I dragged myself to my locker and threw it open, grabbing my Calculus textbook before dumping the rest inside. Feeling as if the tightness that I've noticed lately has suddenly eased in my chest, I instinctively turned my head to see Jasper walk up to me, his smile faltering when he notices my expression.

I slammed my locker closed and slung my bag over my shoulder before he could make a grab for it. Regardless, I somehow feel a little bit better now that I see him.

He approached me with a concerned frown on his face. Returning his gaze, I notice that his usually golden eyes are much darker, almost black.

_Well, that's kind of weird…_

"Are you okay, Lily?" he asks and I shrug, grabbing the strap of my bag to attempt to lighten the load on my shoulder and turn to walk to class.

Jasper fell into step beside me, his frown not leaving his lips as he keeps glancing towards me from the corner of his eye. I find that I start to feel a little bit better, a little less morose.

Jasper opened the door for me and I nod my thanks, walking straight to my desk and sat down. Jasper slid into his seat next to me, casting a last worried glance my way as Mrs. Ryan begins the lesson.

I completely threw myself into Calculus, trying to find any type distraction.

While I worked on the classwork, I kept seeing flashes of those three figures running through the forest. Now, I can also see flashes of long blonde and black hair along with the fiery red curls on the second figure. However, it's still too hazy to see anything else, but when I try to focus, I start to feel a sharp stabbing pain in my head behind my eyes.

I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of this headache. I breathe slowly, taking in a couple of deep breaths and it eventually goes away without the aid of my medication.

I opened my eyes, spotting a piece of paper sitting in front of me on my desk. I picked it up and began to read it.

_What's wrong? – J_

I sighed and picked up my pencil to write an answer down.

_Just haven't been sleeping well lately, that's all._

I slid it back onto his desk.

_Are you sure that's all?  
_

I bit my lip as I replied.

_Yes, I'm just not getting enough sleep.  
_

I don't know why, but I felt bad for lying to Jasper. I felt like maybe I should tell him. But I just met him a couple of weeks ago, I didn't want to drop all of my problems onto him. Plus, he'd probably think I was a freak more than he already does.

_How does your arm feel?  
_

I couldn't help but smile as I read his concern.

_It's a little sore, but all of the small cuts have pretty much healed. I only have to wear this sling until Monday. Which reminds me, your dad is really nice. Can you tell him that I said thank you again for treating Bella and I?  
_

I see him smile a little while reading it and he picks up his pen, writing something more down, before sliding it back over to me.

_Of course. He will be glad to hear that you are feeling better.  
_

Everyone started packing up their belongings, so I threw the paper into my binder and put all of my books inside of my bag. I happened to look up and see Rosalie pulling Jasper out of the doorway, him struggling a bit.

_Geez, she really doesn't want Jasper around me. What did I ever do to make her hate me like that?_

I pulled my bag over my shoulder, frustrated with the whole situation and exit the classroom, heading to my locker. I open it up and threw my books inside just as I saw Bella approaching me.

I turned towards her as I closed my locker, then leaned against it with my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I nod, however I'm not sure she believes me as she continued to scrutinize me the entire way to the canteen.

* * *

We both walked into the cafeteria and Bella automatically looks over towards the Cullen table, though Edward wasn't even looking up. I see Jasper as he flicks his gaze up and sends me an apologetic glance, nodding over to his twin with a glare. I gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged as Bella sighed and then trudged over to our table as I followed slightly behind her.

Upon arriving, I noticed that Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela were talking about something, eagerly as we sit down.

Eric looked over at us with a smile.

"La Push, baby. You in?" he asked while Bella and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we know what that means?" she questioned him, but Mike jumped right in before he could answer.

"La Push Beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school tomorrow. There's a big swell coming in." he says, throwing on a "charming" smile towards Bella.

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric tells us, jumping onto his chair like a surf board with his arms out, causing me to smile.

"Eric, you stood up once...on a foam board." Jessica chastised him while Eric playfully glared in her direction.

"There's whale watching, too. Come with us." Angela urges pleadingly.

"It's _La Push_, baby." Eric says grinning at me, suavely.

Bella looked over to me, silently asking me if I wanted to go, but I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll go if you stop saying that." Bella turned and smirks.

Mike face lit up with an excited smile and I roll my eyes, opening my bag and grab _The Great Gatsby _out of it as Bella stood, making her way towards the salad bar. I absentmindedly peered over towards the in the direction that Bella went and did a double take when I saw Edward talking to her as she made her salad. My eyes widened and I looked around, catching everyone at our table also staring at them, their expression matching my own. Well, except for Mike who just looked royally pissed off as he glared at Edward.

I watched Edward and Bella talked. I couldn't see what she's saying, but I could see his lips just fine.

"It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me and your sister would stay away from Jasper." he says, glancing over at his family. Rosalie looked extremely pissed off, while Jasper was frowning disapprovingly at him for some reason. Alice was watching them with intrigue, and Emmett began whispering in Rosalie's ear.

_Wait, I should __**avoid**__ Jasper? Why? _

I frowned at him as Bella turned around to glance at us. Her eyes meet mine and it's then that I know that she's aware that I read his lips. She turned back to him and says something else I couldn't catch before I begin to watch his mouth move.

"You're talking about superheroes. What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" he asked, challenging my sister who admiringly doesn't back down.

_The bad guy? _

Bella stares at him for a moment before shaking her head and saying something that seems to take Edward by surprise. Bella then tells him something else which causes a small smile to appear on his face.

"Which beach?" He asks her.

_She invited him? _

His smile falters and he looks over towards our table, namely at Mike.

"It's just a little too crowded." He says, then he's gone, leaving Bella standing alone at the other end of the salad bar, watching him go.

That was...interesting. Bella pays for her food and comes walking back to the table while everyone continued watching her as she did this.

She takes her seat next to me and Mike instantly pounces on her with questions.

"So, what did Cullen want?" he interrogated her causing Bella to look up and over at him.

"Just to talk. I invited him to the beach with us." she shrugged as everyone's eyes widened, except for Mike's whose eyes narrowed as he shot a glare over towards the man in question.

"Well, what did he say?" Jessica pressed.

"He said that he was busy and had something to do." Bella says with a shrug, which seems to satisfy Mike as he a small smile rises on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and peeked over my shoulder at the Cullen's. Rosalie was still glaring at Edward, while Emmett has his arm wrapped around her shoulders, whispering something in her ear. Alice was talking animatedly to Edward, but he just continued to shake his head at her. Jasper's gaze flickered over to me and he gave me a small smile when he noticed my stare.

I returned his smile with one of my own suddenly giving me an idea. I looked towards the door and nod my head at it in a silent gesture, causing him to frown in confusion.

I got up and threw my bag over my shoulder, signing to Bella that I was going to the library. She nodded and I walked over to the door, throwing a look at Jasper from over my shoulder. He frowned momentarily before finally seeming to understand. Luckily, his siblings were oblivious to his discovery.

I looked away and walked out the cafeteria and over to my locker. I sat down in front of it, and waited for Jasper - if he comes, that is.

As I waited, I took out my notebook so that I could communicate with Jasper. I wanted to know why Edward told Bella and I to avoid the two of them and I also wanted to know exactly why Rosalie hates me so much.

Like usual with Jasper, I feel the tightness in my chest cease and look up, a bewitching smile painted on the face of Jasper Hale.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks and I smile before shrugging, giving him an indifferent look. He chuckled and sat down as I begin to write on the blank sheet of paper on a clean page in my notebook.

_Edward told my sister that if we were smart, we would avoid you guys. Why?  
_

I jumped right into it, not wanting to waste any time with small talk. He reads it, his eyebrows twitching into a frown that echoes on his lips, however it leaves his face as quickly as it appeared.

"It's complicated," he starts with a sigh causing a frown of my own to develop. He quickly begins to backpedal. "I want to tell you, and someday, I will. I just can't; not right now."

I nod, accepting his answer. If it's family stuff, I don't want to stick my head where it doesn't belong.

I then go on to my next question.

_Why does Rosalie hate me so much? _

He immediately shakes his head in exasperation. "Rosalie does not _hate_ you, Lily. Like I said, she's just protective of me, of all of us."

We started to see the students as they began piling out of the canteen from across the courtyard, so I slid my notebook inside my bag. Jasper grabbed my bag from my lap before helping me up like the gentleman that I've discovered he was. However, I hoped that he answers my question soon. Hopefully, Bella will find out something about them, as well.

* * *

While sitting in gym class the following day, I sat on the bleachers watching everyone play volleyball. For some of the team sports, like volleyball, I have a written excuse to sit out, since you essentially need to hear to be able to safely participate. So after our warm ups, I veered off to the bleachers with my school bag to get some work done or read. It was then that I suddenly have another flash of the three figures running through the forest. I can see their backs as their running. This time, I close my eyes and try to focus…

* * *

_Gasping, I find that I'm suddenly standing in the forest, watching them as they run. It is so strange, as I can actually feel the cold breeze from the wind and the sun's rays on my skin as they break through the tree tops. Wearing only my gym clothes, I feel a chill in the air, however, it's nowhere near as cold as it is now, in March. Maybe it feels more like late April weather. _

_But this isn't what shocks me beyond belief; everything was moving in what appeared to be slow motion and this time, I can study the creatures as they run past me. _

_A tall man with dark skin and long dread locks down to the center of his back is the first one I notice. He's wearing a burnt orange, leather jacket and black slacks. _

_The second one is shorter than the first man, and wearing nothing but jeans, his chest bare to the cold around him, though he doesn't look as if he even notices it. His longer light blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that ended just below his shoulders. _

_The third one is a female. Her hair is a vivid fiery orange color that curls wildly down her back in tight spirals. It flows like a flame from a campfire as she runs next to the other two men. She has a white poncho type coat that's made of some kind of animal fur and black pants. _

_Looking down, I find that they all aren't wearing any protection on their feet as they step over the twigs and leaves effortlessly as they run past me in slow motion._

_They suddenly stop as if they caught wind of something and turn to face me. I can feel my heart drop and I can't seem to look away from them as I look into their burgundy colored eyes, causing me to suck in a breath. _

_I shut my eyes tightly, feeling a sense of foreboding danger from these three beings._

* * *

Feeling something grab my shoulder, my eyes snap open and I look to see that I am being gently shaken. Turning, I look over and see my gym teacher, Miss Collins standing there with a worried, yet confused look on her face.

My heart was still beating wildly in my chest and I look around myself frantically, only to see that the gym was totally empty aside from the two of us.

"Are you okay, Liliana?" she asks and I nod, quickly grabbing my bag before rushing out the gym and into the locker rooms to change.

Okay, that's it. I need to find out what these "visions" are and what they mean. So, I decide right then that when Bella goes to La Push after school, I'm going to do some research on this. I need help, because I don't know if I can do this anymore. I feel like I'm going crazy as I slowly lose my mind and any sense of reality.

* * *

At the end of the day, I pull all of my books into my book bag and slam it closed, wanting nothing more than to go home. I weave quickly through the hordes of students, rushing out into the parking lot and over to the truck. Luckily, I see that Bella's already inside, waiting for me.

I hurried the rest of the way over and hopped inside, tossing my bag onto the floor of the cab as Bella pulls out of the parking spot and out of the lot towards home.

* * *

When we arrive, Bella immediately goes upstairs to change for the beach, while I go into the kitchen to get something to eat while I wait for her to leave. I pulled a small frozen pizza out of the freezer and pre-heated the oven.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it up and took a large sip.

Bella walked into the kitchen, having changed into her purple rain jacket and brown rubber boots.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked somewhat absentmindedly as she packed some snacks into a brown bag, but I shook my head, having other things that I wanted to get done tonight that were more important to me.

Smiling reassuringly, I waved her off. "I g-got a project I h-have to s-start. Have f-fun." I encouraged her.

She nodded, clearly disappointed. "Alright, I'll see you later, Lil." She smiled relentingly.

"Bye, Bells." I wave her off while putting the pizza into the oven to before setting the timer.

I watched through the living room window as Bella pulled out of the driveway and I briskly head over to the door and lock the deadbolt. I then grab my book bag and walk quickly up the stairs to my room, dropping it arbitrarily onto the floor.

I picked up my laptop off of my desk and brought it downstairs with me to the kitchen, setting it carefully onto the table in front of me as I waited for my pizza to cook.

I immediately opened up a search engine, and typed in the word "visions."

A couple different websites popped up, showing some video games and movie websites that I ignored. I then came across a website about spirituality and decided to start there, as it was as good of a place as any.

_In spirituality, a vision is something seen in a dream, trance, or ecstasy, especially a supernatural appearance that conveys a revelation._

_Visions generally have more clarity than dreams, but traditionally fewer psychological connotations. Visions are known to emerge from spiritual traditions and could provide a lens into human nature and reality._

Supernatural?

I continued to scroll through until something suddenly catches my eye.

_**Prophecy **_

_Prophecy is a process in which one or more messages that have been communicated to a prophet are then communicated to others. Such messages typically involve divine inspiration, interpretation, or revelation of conditioned events to come as well as testimonies or repeated revelations that the world is divine._

I sat back and looked over, seeing that the timer was about to go off. I got up and slid the pizza out of the oven before setting down it on the counter underneath a cooling rack to cool down.

While waiting, I started to think about what I had just read.

_So what, I could be a prophet? I'm supposed deliver "events to come" to the world._

I shook my head and grabbed a piece of pizza and collapsed back into my seat at the table. I then scanned through more of the website until I got to a word that made my gut twist.

_**Hallucinations**_

_Hallucinations are vivid, substantial, and located in external objective space. They are distinguished from the related phenomena of dreaming, which does not involve wakefulness; illusion, which involves distorted or misinterpreted real perception; imagery, which does not mimic real perception and is under voluntary control; and pseudo hallucinations, which does not mimic real perception, but is not under voluntary control. Hallucinations may occur in any of the five senses and take on almost any form, which may include simple sensations (such as lights, colors, tastes, and smells) to experiences such as seeing and interacting with fully formed animals and people, hearing voices, and having complex tactile sensations._

_Hallucinations can be associated with drug use, sleep deprivation, __**psychosis, neurological disorders,**__ and delirium tremens._

I slammed my laptop closed, not wanting to look anymore.

_It makes sense. It makes a lot more sense than being a "prophet" or whatever. _

I put away the rest of the food and grabbed my laptop, holding it against my chest as I hurried up the stairs to my room. I placed my laptop back on my desk and took off my sling, throwing it onto the floor and collapsed onto my bed.

Why can't I just be normal like Bella? Why must I have all this freaking baggage to carry around with me? Being deaf isn't enough, I'm probably crazy too. Not to mention, I'm always feeling as though there's a set of eyes on me when there's clearly no one here and these "dreams…"

_Why can't I just be normal? _

I wiped the frustrated tears off my cheeks and closed my eyes.

* * *

_When I opened them, I find that I'm not in my bed anymore, I'm on a boat dock. _

_I look around in the fog, trying to see if anyone is here when I spot an older looking dog sitting by a boat. I started walking towards him, but he doesn't even acknowledge me; it keeps staring at the boat. _

_I slowly walked to the boat to see what the dog is staring at. I immediately scrunched up my nose up when I inhaled and smelled an overwhelming metallic-type scent. _

_I finally got to the boat and my breath instantly caught in my throat when I saw what was inside of it. _

_It's a body...or at least I think it is. It's mangled beyond belief, his limbs missing from his torso, his ripped clothing in the mix of it all._

_Whoever he was, he was torn massacred. _

_I let out a choked sob from my throat, my hands flying up to my mouth as my heart pounded inside of my chest. _

_Who or what could have done this to someone? _

_I couldn't stand the sight of it anymore, so I turned around to leave, but stopped dead in my tracks. Standing there were the three creatures from my "hallucinations." _

_It was then that I finally get a better view of their faces. All three were otherworldly in their beauty, despite the menacing looks in their crimson red eyes, each of them with a smile on their faces as they seemed to eye me up and down like a piece of meat. It suddenly occurs to me that they were the ones that did this to that man._

_But why?_

_Fear roots me to my spot and I can't breathe. All of a sudden, they simultaneously jump towards me, aiming for my throat and I let out a scream._

* * *

I shot up out of my bed with a scream. Feeling that odd sensation in my chest, I turn and see that I'm not alone in my room as I thought and turned to look over only to catch Jasper Hale standing over me, concern evident in his eyes. I gasped and twisted to throw on my light, only to turn back and see that he was gone.

_What the...? _

I see the door swing open and watch as Bella comes rushing in, sitting down on my bed next to me, while taking a mental inventory as she looked me over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly, but I ignored her, looking over at the open window.

_Did I just hallucinate Jasper here? He wasn't really just in here...right? _

I was panting, my heart pounding in my chest, and I could feel myself shaking with tremors all over.

"N-Nightmare." I tell her, simply and she just nods.

I look over at the clock on my stand to see that it says that it's one in the morning and I look down, only to notice that I'm still in my clothes. "I'm o-okay. Go b-back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" She pressed fretfully.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm f-fine." I reassured her, putting a small forced smile on my face.

Bella reluctantly nods and pulls me in for a hug, which I find that I melt into, closing my eyes.

"Night, Lils." she says after she pulls back, causing me to smile.

"N-Night, Bells."

Bella stood up and walked out of the room.

I didn't even bother changing, I just took off my jeans and sweatshirt before sliding back under the covers in my tank top and underwear, hoping to just sleep a little bit longer.

Hopefully without any more of these dreams…

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

She saw me – I know she did. How could she not, she looked right at me.

I shouldn't have gone inside, but I couldn't help myself. She was practically calling out to me with her distress, her emotions a cocktail of trepidation and anxiety. But I couldn't not go inside to try and soothe her out of her obvious nightmare. My heart and body, for some reason, just wouldn't allow it.

This wasn't my first visit to her house, though it was the first time that I allowed myself entrance. I couldn't seem to fight the magnetic pull that seemed to constantly push and pull me towards her, especially when we're apart.

I pressed my back against a tree at her property line and took in a deep breath. What could she have been dreaming about this time that caused her so much mortal terror? Sure, she's had plenty of nightmares before that I've witnessed since I've begun to visit her, but nothing like this. Could this be what she meant when she said that she hasn't been sleeping well lately? But why would a simple dream continue to cause her so much stress, even throughout the daytime?

_It just didn't make any sense…_

A new set of familiar emotions appeared from behind me, coming closer and closer. I took in a breath and my body released some of the tension as I recognized Edward's scent as he neared.

"I thought I'd find you here," He greeted me at vampire speed to assure that he wasn't heard by the Swans or any of their nearby neighbors.

I shrugged, "I can't seem to stay away."

He nodded, "I understand." He looked towards the house and a frown began to tug at his lips.

"What?" I questioned, following his gaze.

"It's nothing," He waved me off, though I could tell by his emotions that it most certainly was not 'nothing'. Sighing, he began to speak, knowing that I wasn't so easily diverted, especially if it involved Liliana or her family. "It's Liliana."

_Shit…_

"Yeah, she woke up and caught me inside." I admitted.

His eyes narrowed as the flickered towards me. "Yeah, I caught that, but that's not what I meant."

My brows furrowed at this and I pressed on in unease. "Then what -"

"She dreamt about three of our kind; red eyes." He informed me, causing my eyes to widen.

"So that's what he nightmare was about?" I asked, a sinking feeling appearing in my gut as I realized her fear of our kind… possibly of me if she ever knew the truth.

Hearing my internal distress, Edward spoke up. "Though I understand your qualms, and agree that she would and should be afraid of us, that's not why she was afraid of them. In her dream, she came across their meal that they shared after they had finished with it. This happened just before she spotted them and they lunged at her."

An involuntary growl built up in my chest before forcing its way from my throat at the thought of someone attacking her.

"But I don't think she understands what they were, only that they were responsible for his death." He amended.

I shook my head, bringing a hand up to my forehead. "I don't understand. Where are these dreams… these ideas coming from?"

"I don't know," Edward sighed. "But I've heard a lot of odd things in her mind, seen random flashes or pictures in her mind. It's almost like…. But it's impossible."

Looking up at him, I took a step closer, my hands balled into fists at my sides. "What? Tell me!" I pushed anxiously.

He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm saying and I could be wrong, so I don't want to make accusations if they're not true. But you should keep an eye on her, especially if she caught you in her room tonight, only to have you suddenly disappear."

"Maybe she will think that it was a dream?" I suggested.

"It's possible," he shrugged. "After all, she thinks that she's losing her mind, as it is."

I took in a deep breath at this revelation. I couldn't have her thinking that she was going crazy, couldn't hurt her like that. But I also couldn't let her know the truth…. yet.

"So, are you here to check in on Bella?" I asked, deciding to change the topic.

Edward's eyes flickered over to me from his gaze at Bella's window and shrugged. "I don't know why I keep coming here."

A smirk tugged at my lips as I spoke, "You know, sooner or later you're going to have to admit that you like her."

He shook his head. "It's not safe. It's not safe for either of them." He said accusingly.

My eyes narrowed, but I didn't feel the need to justify myself to him yet again. Our family has had enough talks and disagreements about this situation.

So, I changed the subject once again. "Alice says it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow."

He sighed, "So I've heard." He paused. "Maybe that will be a good thing. Maybe Liliana will have forgotten about…. You know?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? I know it's short, but I threw in a little Jasper for you guys**! **Don't worry, it will be longer next time Any thoughts on Lily's visions? Will she remember Jasper being in her room and confront him? Will Bella and Lily talk about it? Any thoughts on what will happen in the following chapter? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**WingedDemonWolfGirl10/17/13 . chapter 3_:_** _I am curious as to why Lily stutters when she talks. Is it because she can't hear the words she is saying?_

_**Bella'Xo: **__The stuttering does partly have to do with her hearing, yes. Though, not all deaf people have speech problems, Lily does. She does not use a hearing aid, so she has a little bit more of a difficult time with talking. Thanks for the review _

**To see PICTURES from the story, check it out on my Wattpad page! (Same user name)**

**To see more, go to my FF page or my Wattpad (my Wattpad stories have pictures posted with each chapter of a scene from that update, so check it out!) page under the same user name: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
